My Lands
by true-miko15
Summary: 2 years after Rin's aunt and uncle took her away from Sesshomaru to rule the Eastern Lands, war threatens the Northern Lands. Can Rin and Sesshomaru reunite to reclaim what's theirs? Will feelings arise?
1. I need help

My Lands 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own this story.

Summary: It's been 2 years since Rin's aunt and uncle took her away to rule Eastern Lands. War has broken out between the Northern Tribes, who are seeking to expand their lands, will Rin and Sesshomaru be able to reunite to regain the lands?

**Chapter 1**

            The messenger came in the middle of the night with bad news.

"The invaders have taken hold of our most northern cities. They left no survivors and are steadily moving south as we speak."

"Have the troops surround the castle and the central city." Rin's uncle ordered.

"No, we must protect my people! Send the troops to the north and evacuate the villages." Rin instructed.

The messenger left and Rin started walking towards her chambers.

'My troops are outnumbered against these northern invaders. I'm going to need some help.' Rin thought as she watched a servant walk towards her.

"Lady Rin, your uncle is holding a council meeting shortly." The servant said as she walked away.

Rin ran to her room and pulled out a piece of parchment. She started to write a letter when her good friend, Akari, came into the room.

Akari was a dog-demon and had been friends with Rin as soon as Rin had moved into the Eastern Palace.

"Hello, Rin! What are you doing?" Akari asked.

"Akari, I need you to give this to Lord Sesshomaru in the Western Lands immediately. Oh … and take this." Rin held out a ruby necklace that she had just taken from around her neck," This will give the proof he needs."

Flashback

"Happy 15th birthday, Rin." Sesshomaru handed her a small box. Rin opened the box anxiously. She gasped as she pulled out the beautiful ruby necklace.

She put it on and ran and gave Sesshomaru a hug. She quickly pulled away realizing what she had just done. Rin started blushing uncontrollably.

"Thank you my Lord. It's very beautiful!" Rin said.

Flashback Ends

 "Sure Rin!" Atari left immediately. Rin gave a deep sigh.

" I wonder what you'll say." Rin said to herself out loud.

"Who?" came a voice from the door.

"No one, Sasuke. I was just thinking" Rin walked passed the man her uncle wanted her to marry. She headed to the meeting closely followed, maybe a little too closely for Rin's comfort, by Sasuke.

------------------------------------------------- **Sesshomaru** ----------------------------------------------------------

            Sesshomaru was sitting at his desk looking at papers when there was a knock at the door.

"My Lord, the northern invaders have taken over our northern cities." Jaken exclaimed.

Sesshomaru didn't care about the villages, he rarely travelled since Rin left, but he did mind that someone was taking over his lands.

He got up to leave and he heard a knock at the door.  He opened it to find a dog-demon standing outside holding a letter.

He glared down at her, " Who are you, and what do you want?"

"My Lord, my name is Akari and I am to deliver this letter to you from Lady Rin.

            Sesshomaru was quite surprised to hear from Rin, but he didn't show it. He took the letter from Akari. He read it over quickly before calling for Jaken.

            "Jaken, get Ah and Un ready, we're going to the Eastern Lands." Sesshomaru said.

            "Yes, my Lord!" Jaken quickly ran away.

**Review!!!! I hope you liked it!**


	2. we meet again

Chapter 2  
  
We meet again  
  
Rin------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
Rin walked into the meeting room. She hated these meetings. She'd been ruling her country for 2 years and she still couldn't name any of these people. They all wore fancy clothes and the only thing she knew was that the closer you sat to the front of the table the more important you were.  
  
"Now that Rin has finally arrived let us discuss this matter." Rin's uncle said.  
  
"I have assembled all the able priestesses and I think----" the chief priestess started.  
  
"That's not enough! You're putting 300 priestess against 10,000 wolf- demons! That's plain crazy. We need samurai!" the short man in the back said.  
  
"Samurai! They're only in this for the money! They won't willingly help you unless they get part of the spoils." A tall woman in all green yelled.  
  
This went on for a while as rin watched in silence, waiting for the right time to speak.  
  
"We need help from the south! They'll help-----"  
  
"I've already sent word west." Rin said softly. You'd think she'd pulled out a gun, the way they all fell silent and stared at her.  
  
"You did what?" her uncle asked/yelled.  
  
"I asked Lord Sesshomaru for help, seeing as his lands are also being- --"  
  
"He's a DEMON! Demons can't be trusted! Lady Rin that was a very foolish thing to do!" the chief priestess stated.  
  
"Now he can attack us because our troops will be up north! We'll be an easy target!"  
  
"Shut up! The Lord Sesshomaru would never do such a thing!" Rin screamed slamming her fist on the table.  
  
"Calm yourself my lady. And how do you know he will not come and attack us when our defences are down? He is a ruthless demon who kills everything in his path." Rin's uncle asked.  
  
"Well, that part may be true, but he is also very honourable and would never do such a thing. I know this because I travelled with him until I was 15 years old. He saved me from wolves and ...maniac baboons bent on world domination." Rin explained. [a/n Naraku was defeated]  
  
"No wonder she's so barbaric. Poor child I pity her soul." The chief priestess whispered to her neighbours. Soon everyone was whispering.  
  
'This is hopeless! Please hurry Sesshomaru." Rin said looking out the window next to her chair. She mentally kicked her self when her wandering mind caused more whispers. 'And they talk like I can't here them!'  
  
"Poor girl. I bet he kidnapped her! I heard he brainwashes you into doing anything he wants! Poor girl I bet he calling for her through the window with his machine of mass destruction." The short man whispered.  
  
"I agree! Who knows what terrible torture she has gone through!" the green dressed woman replied.  
  
' Of all the strange reasons I've heard that one takes the cake. This is going to be a long meeting.' Rin thought.  
  
Sesshomaru------------------------------------------------------------------ ---------------------------  
  
Akari, Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Ah and Un were on their way to the Eastern Palace in Central City, when Sesshomaru caught the sent of his half- brother, Inuyasha. Sesshomaru growled to himself. He did not have time for this.  
  
Before long, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were standing in front of Ah and Un. Inuyasha gripped his sword.  
  
"What do you want Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"That's none of your business. What are a half-breed, a priestess, a kitsune, a demon exterminator, and a perverted monk doing around here? Inuyasha, your village isn't anywhere near here." Sesshomaru replied.  
  
"We're headed north to help Koga against the rebel invaders." Kagome answered while holding Inuyasha back.  
  
"I think we should leave now." Sango and Miroku said in unison.  
  
"Not yet!" Inuyasha yelled while jumping up with tetsusiaga above his head. Sesshomaru dodged left as Ah and Un took the remaining passengers to safety.  
  
"Do you think you could ever beat me, half-breed?" Sesshomaru asked pulling out his poison whip and hitting Inuyasha across the chest.  
  
"Inuyasha! SIT!" Kagome yelled, as Inuyasha was face-planted into the dirt, letting out a string of curses. "We can't have you all bloody if we're going to help Koga,"  
  
Sango and Miroku had to strap Inuyasha to Kilala or they would have never gotten away.  
  
"May I help you up Sango?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Sure...Pervert!" Sango yelled, slapping Miroku and leaving a large handprint on his face, for groping her.  
  
As soon as Inuyasha and the gang were gone, Sesshomaru and the others started off again. When they reached the border they were stopped by the border patrol, but Akari gave them the letter from Rin and they were let through. They travelled for a few more miles until the reached the central city gates.  
  
Akari lead the way up to the palace, while ignoring the stares and whispers from the townspeople. When they reached the palace, Akari sent a messenger to go retrieve Lady Rin.  
  
While this was all going on Sesshomaru was glaring at townspeople silencing their whispers. He was anxious to see Rin again, but he wouldn't show it.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------Flashback------- ------------------------------------------------------  
"Rin hurry and say good bye!" Rin's aunt called. Rin turned to Sesshomaru, all her bags were packed and her room was empty. She was really leaving him. She ran up to him and gave him a hug and for some unknown reason he returned it. He took a deep breath putting her sent to memory.  
  
Rin turned away and started towards the carriage that held her aunt and uncle. She couldn't hold back the tears anymore and they began streaming down her face. When she reached the carriage, she turned and looked up at the castle that had been her home for the past 8 years and then at the man who saved her and raised her. When she was finished staring she stepped into the carriage.  
  
Sesshomaru waited in front of his castle until the carriage was out of sight. He reminded himself that this would not faze him and that Rin was better off with her own kind. He walked back into the castle and realized how different it would be without her smiling at everyone, her flowers everywhere, and her delightful singing.  
  
He agreed that in the beginning she had been annoying always following him around, but then she grew into a beautiful young woman. Without her, his castle seemed so gloomy. He walked up to her room and sat on her bed. The room seemed so empty and bear. He took a deep breath and soaked in her scent.  
  
------------------------------------------------------End of Flashback------ -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Please Review! 


	3. Reunited

**A/N: thanks for the reviews!! Yay! So anyways on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha **

Chapter 3 

Reunited 

Rin-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            If she had to listen to another one of the stupid peoples rumors she would bust! When there was a knock on the door, she quickly got up and answered it.

            "My Lady, Akari is requesting your presence downstairs. She says it's urgent." The messenger told Rin before bowing and leaving.

            Rin felt her heart skip a beat. She wondered if Sesshomaru had arrived. She wasn't expecting them until at least tomorrow. Then she remembered that they were youkais and they could travel much faster than humans.

-----------------------------------------------------------Flashback-------------------------------------------------------------

            They had been walking since sunrise and now it was nearly dark. Rin's pace seemed to slow as they trudged through the forest.

"Stupid human girl, can't you walk any faster?" Jaken asked scornfully. He hated that his Lord, Sesshomaru had kept that filthy ningen girl with them. 

            "Yes, Jaken-sama… Rin is just a little tired." Rin replied, stifling a yawn. If her Lord thought she was weak then he surely would leave her at the next human village they passed by.

            Sesshomaru halted abruptly and Jaken had to catch himself before bumping into his leg. Sesshomaru looked up at the sky and started sniffing the air. " We will make camp here for the night." He turned to Jaken, " Make a fire. It will be cold." And with that he left.

            "I wonder where Sesshomaru-sama is going?" Rin said.

            "It is none of our business stupid girl." He started mumbling things.

            When Jaken had the fire going, Rin sat in front of it trying to keep herself warm. Jaken sat up against a tree sleeping. She wondered when Sesshomaru would return. She started to hum that song she made up a while ago (ep.77). Soon enough she was asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------End of Flashback---------------------------------------------------------

            'I always made them take forever when we traveled.' Rin smiled to herself. 'But Sesshomaru kept bringing you along because you loved to be free of the castle and you loved running in the forest following him.' She blushed a deep red.

            She quickly left the meeting room before anyone could see, and went in search of Akari.

Sasuke---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            'When that messenger came why did my Rin smile and blush?' Sasuke thought to himself. 'Maybe it's that Sesshomaru-person she was always talking about?' It made his blood boil to think of someone else with _his_ Rin!

He decided to follow her. She seemed to be moving quickly as if anxious to meet someone. He suppressed a snarl. 'If that filthy demon put one finger on his Rin, he would be ripped to shreds on the spot.' 'No one is going to get in my way for my plans to rule the Eastern Lands. I must remember to call Tenchi, the leader of the invaders, and thank him for setting my plan into action.

He laughed bitterly to himself. They were all falling right into his plot. He soon found Rin entering the Main Hall. 'This Sesshomaru-fellow is going to ruin all my plans. I have to get rid of him somehow' he thought angrily to himself.

Sesshomaru-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            After Akari had dispatched the messenger, she brought Sesshomaru to the Main Hall. The room was fairly large with red leather couches. On all 4 walls were giant portraits and tapestries of the entire royal family, living and not, and of great battles.

Sesshomaru stared at all of the pictures…they all seemed to be humans 'What a pity', He thought to himself. He glanced at all the portraits until he came upon the most recent one.

            It was of a beautiful, young princess in a stunning white dress. The dress had superb pink flowers designed into it. She seemed to be sitting in a royal throne with her hands placed together on her lap. Her head was held high and around her neck was the beautiful ruby necklace he had gotten her for her 15th birthday. 'She never wanted to take it off ' he smirked inwardly to himself.

            Her hair was done up in silver combs with diamonds placed along there edges. Not a single hair was out of place. 'Nothing like my Rin. She always had her hair down and had some sort of flower tucked behind her ear'. He became entrapped on her face. She had on a little make- up, but not enough to hide her natural beauty. Her copper orbs held all of her emotions and there was something strange about her smile…like she wanted to smile, but something was holding her back.

            He was so ensnared by her picture that Sesshomaru didn't notice a figure gracefully step into the room. The figure cleared her throat and Sesshomaru turned to see none other than Rin and she was _blushing_?

Rin-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            She held her breath as she opened the door to the Main Hall. She wasn't sure why she was so nervous. She stepped inside to see Akari sitting on a couch and Sesshomaru staring at a picture. Upon closer inspection she noticed it was her own picture. She hated that picture…it just wasn't her. She started blushing uncontrollably and cleared her throat loudly.

            Sesshomaru must have heard because he turned and stared at her. His eyes looked her up and down. She blushed even more. She was so happy to see him after all this time. She threw him her best smile. She noticed a small smile played across his lips, but was there for only a second. If she hadn't traveled with him for so long she would have never been able to see it.

            Sesshomaru seemed to narrow his eyes at something behind her, and Akari seemed to shift uncomfortably. Rin swiftly turned around to see Sasuke step silently into the room. Her anger fumed. 'How dare he intrude on our moment!'

             Sasuke suddenly appeared next to Rin. He put a hand around her waist and pulled her closer. Rin turned to Sesshomaru and saw a mix of emotions show through his eyes…anger…confusion…sorrow, but as soon as they were there, they were gone and replaced by his normal, cold façade.

            "Rin, my _dear_, are you going to introduce me to your friend." Sasuke asked adding extra emphasis to the word 'dear'.

            Rin mentally scowled. Everything was ruined. "Um…Lord Sesshomaru this is um…Sasuke, Sasuke this is Lord Sesshomaru." Rin smiled warily. The tension in the room grew ten-fold.

            "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Lord Sesshomaru. I am glad to finally meet the man who has taken such fine care of _my _Rin." Sasuke extended his hand. Sesshomaru stared at it as if it were filth before grasping it quite firmly and releasing it quite quickly. 'If Sasuke was any normal human he would have a few broken fingers, or most likely a detached head.' Rin smirked inwardly.

Sesshomaru----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            'MY Rin'? 'DEAR'? What is going on?' Sesshomaru asked himself. He looked to Rin to see her slightly appalled by this man's behavior. She seemed to try to pull away, but he would just pull he closer. He saw her throw a 'help-me' glance at Akari. Who in return just gave her a sympathetic glimpse. 'How dare he touch my Rin!'

            'This man has his hand extended towards me? Does he expect _me _to touch it? Who does he think _I _am?!?'. Sesshomaru took his handed and squeezed enough to give off pain, but not enough to do any permanent damage.

            "Well, um Lord Sesshomaru, where is Jaken and Ah and Un? I have greatly missed them." 'Jaken and Ah and Un? I had completely forgotten them. She missed _them_? A talking toad and a 2 headed horse-dragon?' 'What about me?'

            "Jaken is currently putting Ah and Un in the stables. He should arrive shortly." Sesshomaru replied.

            "Why, don't I show you to your rooms? Akari, will you wait for Jaken?" Rin asked turning to Akari.

            " Sure, whatever."

            "I shall accompany you." Sasuke added. Sesshomaru was about to say something, but Rin was far ahead of him.

            "Your assistance will not be needed." Rin smiled as fakely sweet as she could.

            "Oh, but I insist!" Sasuke replied.

            "I promise, I will be fine with out you coming along." Rin countered adding a sinisterly evil glare.

            "But---"

            "NO!" Rin screamed.

            Sesshomaru flinched, his extra sensitive ears ringing, but outwardly he remained unfazed; Akari was hidden behind one of the couches with her fingers stuck in her ears; and Sasuke apparently jumped ten feet away. Rin turned and looked around the room. She sweat-dropped and mentally kicked herself before turning to Sesshomaru

            "Well, come on Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said putting on her most innocent smile and turned towards the door humming.

            'Well, some things never change.' Sesshomaru grinned inwardly and followed Rin out the door.

Well, what did you think?  Sorry for taking so long to update. Been camping and stuff like that.

** So please review! Yay! What should happen next? I need some ideas.**


	4. Dinner

**A/N – Thanx for all the reviews. And lots of thanx to animegirl007!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…**

Chapter 4 

**Dinner**

Rin ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            She was infuriated! 'How dare that jerk' 'breathe…breathe…calm down' She chanced a glance behind her at Sesshomaru, who seemed to be studying her. She blushed and turned around. ' Almost there, almost there' 'I wonder if he will like his room? What does he think of my castle? Does he think it's inferior to his?'

            Rin was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see that door that just so happened to be blocking the way. Her foot hit the corner of it and she tripped and fell into a wheelbarrow (don't ask me how it got there) and it started rolling away.

            "Ahhhhhh! Oh No!" The staircase was right in front of her. The wheelbarrow stopped right at the top of the stairs. "Phew!" Rin sighed. "Ahhhhh!" The front tipped over the edge and down she went. "Ahhhhh! Oh my goodness, OH MY GOODNESS!"

            Sesshomaru jumped down the stairs and landed in front of the wheelbarrow to stop it, but it was going to fast to stop. Sesshomaru turned and ran. "Ahhh! Get out of the way!" Rin screamed as Sesshomaru ran in front of her and servants jumped through open doors to avoid being squished.

            The wheelbarrow hit a crack in the floor and Rin went flying…literally…through the air. She landed in the arms of none other than… Sasuke! Rin tried to squirm away, but it was no use.

            "My, fair Rin. Did I not tell you that you would eventually fall into my arms?" Sasuke grinned down at her. Rin sweat-dropped and sighed deeply. She heard Sesshomaru growl in the background. 'Can my day get any worse?' Rin asked herself.

Sesshomaru----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            'What just happened here? Rin just fell down the stairs in so human machine, which almost ran me over. Then she flew through the air and landed in that _man's _arms.' Sesshomaru told himself. ' Maybe this is some strange human welcome? Hmmm, humans are such a strange species.'

            "My fair Rin, Did I not tell you that you would eventually fall into my arms?" Sasuke asked grinning down upon my Rin.  'How dare he hold her that way?!?!' Rin grimaced and visibly sweat-dropped.

            "Well, it seems we landed in front of Lord Sesshomaru's room. What luck." Rin laughed dryly while pulling herself away from Sasuke. "What was it that you came here for, Sasuke?" Rin glared at him.

            "Oh yes, your aunt and uncle said that dinner will be with the entire court tonight, so dress appropriately." Sasuke said smiling as he walked away. Rin visibly paled. ' Is this a bad thing?'

            Rin shoved him into the room next to them. It wasn't anything too fancy, but it would be suitable for now.

            "Um, stay here and put something nice on or something," Rin looked around panicky. " Um, Dinner will be at 8 o'clock. I will send um…Sasuke to come and get you and um… I am so sorry, but I have got to go!" Rin ran out of the room.

Rin-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            'How could they?!?! Argh! The _entire _court! This is a disaster!' Rin thought running into her room. Akari was sitting on her bed waiting for her.

            "What should you wear tonight? Hmmm." Akari asked walking over to he closet. Akari pulled out a beautiful sky blue dress with matching slippers. It had deep blue crescent moons along the hem and neckline and on the sash along the waist. It was perfect.

            "Sure!" Akari helped Rin put it on and helped her put her hair up in a bun with a tiara on top. She put on blue crescent moon earrings and put on her slippers. She put on a little make-up and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked gorgeous.

            Akari and Rin hurried down to the dinning room, only stopping along the way to tell Sasuke to get Sesshomaru for dinner.

Sasuke---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            'When Rin told me to get that monster for dinner, I was disgusted, but then I realized this was a perfect opportunity to get rid of him.' "Muahahahaha!" Sasuke laughed evilly. 'Ah! Scared myself!'

            He knocked on Sesshomaru's door. "Hello? Are you ready?" Sasuke asked.

            "Yes." Sesshomaru replied coming out of the room.

            "Good." Sasuke smiled wickedly. He turned left to take the _long_ way.

            "Now Lord Sesshomaru, I am going to give you some pointers to _human_ meals." Sasuke turned to see if he had Sesshomaru's full attention, "First, you must always be 15 minutes late. No one starts the meal on time. Second, when the soup comes, it is a custom to pour it on the person sitting to your left." Sasuke paused seeing how this was sinking in. He smirked.

            Sesshomaru looked utterly confused. "Are you sure?"

            "Of course. You can always trust me. Also it is tradition that before you sit down to kick the leg of the chair of the person sitting on your right." Sasuke told him.

Sesshomaru----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            'These people are completely barbaric! Pour soup on people, kicking chairs? But, I will do it for Rin.'

            Sasuke opened the doors and pushed Sesshomaru through. Sasuke went over to a chair next to Rin, so the only empty seat was across from her.

            As Sesshomaru walked to his seat he heard whispers. "A vile demon is coming to dinner with us?" "It's the wicked Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands." "_He_ made us late for dinner!"

            "Oh yea! Be careful he is known to behead you in an instant if your cautious." Rin exclaimed sarcastically, but this made everyone quiet instantly.  Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk.

            When he reached his chair he turned to the person his right, who visibly paled. 'What was it that Sasuke said?' Sesshomaru kicked the leg of the chair and made it crack, which made the man fall of his chair onto the floor.

            Everyone gasped. Rin looked shocked, Sasuke grinned inwardly, and everyone else looked appalled. A servant came to help the poor man up.

            The servants came with the food and put a large bowl of soup in front of everyone. Sesshomaru picked up his bowl and dumped it on top of the woman sitting to his left.

            "Ah! HOT!" The woman got up screaming. Her wig got knocked of which made her scream even more. The man on the other side of her poured a bucket of ice water on her. "Ah! COLD!"

            She turned to Sesshomaru and started swatting at him with her wig, but he immediately destroyed it with his poison claws. Seeing her wig in shreds made her scream even louder. "Ah!"

            Sesshomaru, with his overly sensitive ears, backed away quickly. He bumped into an ancient suit of armor, which fell over. The ax from the armor fell and cut the table clean in half and made food fly everywhere.

            Rin started laughing hysterically! She looked around to see courtiers with lettuce and chicken legs stuck in their hair, and pie and cake smashed in their faces. She couldn't help but laugh. She got up and turned to her aunt and uncle who were paralyzed to the spot.

            "Thank you! This has been a most excellent meal!" Rin said grinning ear to ear, before bowing and leaving. Everyone was watching her leave.

Sasuke---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Sasuke sat in the shadows frowning. Rin was supposed to hate Sesshomaru, not find him amusing! 'Well I will put a stop to this' He thought before leaving through a secret passage.

            He went down into the dungeons to a cell filled with dust, mold, and spiders. "Ryo, I have a job for you." Sasuke smirked. Sesshomaru would not live through the night.

What did you think? Please review! I most likely wont be able to update for a while because I am going on vacation for a little while.

**Truemiko15**


	5. The Attack

A/N – Thanx for all the reviews! I am sorry for not updating sooner, but I was on vacation! (Oh and Sesshomaru has 2 arms, just to let you know!)

**Disclaimer – I don't own Inuyasha **

Chapter 5 

**The Attack**

Rin----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She couldn't stop laughing! 'That was the best meal I've ever had' She walked around the castle until she found the door she wanted. She opened it and walked into the garden. She spent most of her time in this garden, even though it was nothing compared to Sesshoumaru's garden, she could always find peace here.

She sat under her favorite weeping willow tree. It hid her from her royal duties, the disgusting suitors, the manners and etiquette, and everything else, so that she could just be a normal young woman. She wished that she could follow Sesshoumaru and roam the Western Lands, securing the borders and fighting the demons again. 'Though I never actually got to fight the demons, I always got caught by them'

------------------------------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------------------------------

They were on their annual trip to secure the borders and everything had been going perfect. 10-year-old Rin was picking flowers, while her Lord was off fighting a demon and Jaken was napping under a tree. 'Hmmm, maybe I will play a little game with Jaken. Hehehehe!'

Rin went and hid behind a boulder next to a river, close enough that she could still see Jaken, but not close enough to be seen. She picked up rock and threw it at Jaken's head. That woke him up!

"Ah! Wha…What? Rin! Where are you stupid girl?" Jaken got up and looked around. "Where could that pest have gone?" He climbed up the side of a hill to get a better look, with Rin following close behind. He reached the edge of a cliff and looked do into the river.

"Did that stupid human fall into the river? Lord Sesshoumaru will be so angry at this Jaken!" Jaken asked himself. "Ah!" Rin jumped out from behind a tree and pushed Jaken off the cliff and down into the river. She walked to the edge and looked down.

"Ha! Ha!" Rin laughed. Jaken looked up at her. 'How dare that stupid human girl push me into this river!' he thought to himself.

"Rin! Why you little---" Jaken started but visibly paled as he saw something behind Rin. Rin turned around quickly to see Kagura standing right behind her.

"Well, well! If it isn't the little ningen girl, that Sesshoumaru allows following him around!" Kagura said with a smile growing on her face.

"Why hello, Kagura-sama." Rin said bowing.

"Shut up! You're coming with me!" Kagura grabbed Rin by the back of her kimono and pulled her onto her giant feather. 'This will bring Sesshoumaru to Naraku and maybe when Naraku is defeated I will be free.' Kagura thought.

"Ah! Sesshoumaru-sama! Help!" Rin screamed.

"Shut up stupid girl!" Kagura yelled. Kagura made a swipe at Rin, but she dodged which made her fall off the giant feather. "Oops!" Kagura looked over the side to see Rin falling.

"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!" Rin yelled as the ground came closer and closer. "AH!" Rin never hit the ground. She landed in the arms of Lord Sesshoumaru. He looked down at her with concern, but it was gone when he looked up at Kagura. He set Rin on Ah and Un and flew after Kagura.

Rin patted Ah and Un. "Where's Jaken-sama?"

"I am right here stupid girl!" Jaken called from next to Ah and Un. " Stupid, frail, human, girl! Always getting into trouble!"

------------------------------------------------------Flashback Ends---------------------------------------------------------

'I always loved making Jaken-sama angry' Rin thought as she smiled. 'I wonder where Sesshoumaru-sama is?'

Sesshoumaru------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Rin walked of the dinning room out he followed her along the corridors, but always in the shadow so she wouldn't notice him. Though it didn't seem to matter because she seemed to be deep in thought. When she finally stopped at a door and walked through he hesitated. 'Should I follow her? Where does this door go to?'

After a short debate he opened the door to find a fairly large garden. 'Typical Rin.' He mental smirked. 'Of course she would come to the garden.' Sesshoumaru found her scent under a willow tree. She was staring into spacing while smiling. 'What a strange girl Rin is. I wonder what she's thinking?' He decided not to disturb her yet.

He saw Rin sigh deeply and look around. He stepped forward and sat beside her. She had expressions running across her attractive face… fear, amusement, and confusion. Then she smiled.

"Hello Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin said cheerfully, while smiling that breathtaking smile that had won his heart for many years.

"What are you doing out here?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Just thinking…of all our adventures…how I always seemed to get into trouble," Rin laughed to herself.

"Yes, but trouble had a way of finding you."

" Yeah! Well, that was amusing what you did at dinner tonight. Why? You never did that before." Rin questioned him.

"Well, Sasuke--" He was cut short when Rin fell over laughing.

"I can't believe u believed him! Ha!" Rin laughed so hard she thought her lungs would burst. "Sorry! I am so sorry! Ha! Can't…stop…laughing…!"

Sesshoumaru looked at her as if she was crazy. 'Why is she laughing?' He realized that he had made a mistake in believing Sasuke. He chuckled to himself and looked down at Rin who was on the ground clutching her stomach from laughing so hard. 'Why does she keep laughing?'

Rin's Uncle-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He left the dinning room after seeing Sasuke left through a secret passage. 'What is he up to? This doesn't look good' He thought.

He walked up the stairs to his chambers and walked over to the balcony. His room over-looked the garden just like Rin's room did. He saw her sitting under the weeping willow tree. 'She loves that tree.' Then as he looked closer he saw the Lord Sesshoumaru hidden in the shadows looking at her.

Rin seemed oblivious to his gaze. Lord Sesshoumaru moved closer and sat next to Rin and she smiled. ' Why is she smiling?' Rin's Uncle asked himself.

She told Sesshoumaru something that he couldn't here and then the Lord replied and she burst out laughing. 'Why is Rin laughing at what that monster said?'

'Does Rin have _feelings_ for that beast?' Rin's Uncle questioned himself. ' I had better inform Sasuke' He left his chambers and went in search of Rin's suitor.

Rin's Aunt--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While this was happening Rin's Aunt was standing in the doorway to the garden watching the pair talk to each other. She looked up to see her husband looking down at them also, but he didn't have the pleased expression that she had. He glared at them scornfully.

When he had left the balcony she became worried. 'What is he planning?' With one last glance at the couple she went to find Akari.

She found the dog-demon fighting with a little green creature. 'What is that thing?' She walked up to the bickering pair and cleared her throat loudly. They immediately turned to her. Akari bowed, but the green thing didn't, so Akari hit him over the head, which made him lay unconscious on the ground.

Akari started snickering to herself. She looked up at Rin's Aunt and stopped instantly. "I am sorry My Lady!"

"Akari, I think something bad is going to happen. I believe that Lady Rin and Lord Sesshoumaru have feelings for each other, but that could arise some problems amongst the court. I need your help in making sure that Rin is safe."

"Yes my lady!" Akari responded. She ran off, but not before stepping on the green creature.

Rin----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru and her sat under the tree talking for what seemed like hours. The sun was setting and they sat there together and watched it. Rin smiled brightly, but Sesshoumaru had a blank expression on. Rin yawned and stood up brushing the dirt of her dress and pulling leaves out of her hair.

She smiled to Sesshoumaru. "It's getting late. I think we should turn in for the night. Do you remember where you chambers are?" Rin asked.

"Yes." He lied.

"Good night then." Rin bowed and walked into the castle. Sesshoumaru followed soon after.

Rin was walking along the corridor thinking of what they had talked about when she ran smack into Akari.

"OH! I am so sorry!" Akari exclaimed helping Rin to her feet.

"It's okay. Where were you going in such a hurry?"

"I came to find you! Your aunt is worried something bad might happen!" Akari yelled.

"Why would she think that? What might happen?" Rin asked confused.

"Well with you having feelings for Lord Sesshoumaru and all… she said it could cause problems within the court…and"

"Wait! I DON'T have feelings for the Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin exclaimed frustrated.

"Sure…you keep telling yourself that…I've known you for 2 years now, and I know how you think." Akari countered.

"Argh! So what _else _did my aunt tell you?"

"That she wanted me to make sure your safe. I think Sasuke will have something to do with it. You'd better get to your room!" Akari said while dragging Rin off to her chambers.

Sesshoumaru------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Why did you have to lie? How hard could it be to find one room? That's what I asked myself a half-hour ago! Now I am lost! Great!' Sesshoumaru walked along the corridors still searching for his room. He had tried asking for directions, but all the servants had runaway in fear. 'Pitiful!'

"Argh!" Sesshoumaru exclaimed as he grabbed at his neck. Something was strangling him, but he couldn't see it. Then a chameleon-demon appeared.

"If it isn't the ruthless Lord Sesshoumaru! Ha! See how strong you are now when you cant see your foe!" the demon laughed evilly.

"I can still smell you!" Sesshoumaru countered as he made a grab at the demon

"Not for long!" The chameleon-demon threw down a glass bottle that broke and released a poisonous gas.

"Grrrr!" Sesshoumaru growled. Looking for his invisible opponent. A chair came sailing through the air hitting him on the back.

Rin----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin opened her chamber door and peeked outside. Akari had probably gone back to her room. Rin snuck out into the corridor and went toward Seshoumaru's room. 'I'll just check on him to make sure he's all right. What am I saying? Of course he'll be all right! Maybe I just want to see him? No! I don't have feelings for him! Yes! No! Yes!'

When she reached his room she knocked on the door. There was no answer. 'That's odd.' She opened the door and found the room empty.

She turned to leave when she heard a glass vase break down another hallway. 'What was that?' She crept quietly toward the sound. She gasped, but then quickly closed her mouth, coughing on the poisonous gas. She ripped the sleeve of her nightgown and wrapped it around her mouth and nose to make a mask.

She crept closer and watched as the chameleon-demon attacked Sesshoumaru. 'Isn't that Ryo? Isn't he supposed to be in the dungeon? Sasuke!' Rin gasped as she realized what the plan was.

Sesshoumaru was flailing his arms trying to make contact with something that wasn't there. The chameleon laughed cruelly. Rin pulled out her dagger.

"Die Sesshoumaru! Ha! Ha! Die! Argh---" The chameleon released his hold on Sesshoumaru's neck and fell to the ground. Sesshoumaru looked down at the motionless demon with a dagger in his throat. The he looked up at Rin and passed out from lack of oxygen and the poison gas.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin ran to his side and tried to pull him out of the poisonous air, but she couldn't even budge him. " This is hopeless!" Rin started coughing. Then she fainted as everything went dark.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What did u think? Review please! Thanx! Yay!**

**Truemiko15**


	6. Preparing For Battle

**A/N – YAY! Reviews! Happy! So on to the next chappie! Hey that rhymes!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Inuyasha… too bad!**

Chapter 6 

**Preparing for Battle**

Sesshoumaru -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

He woke up in a strange room. Rin was on the next bed over and was surrounded by babbling woman fawning on her.

"Oh! Lady Rin, are you okay?"

"Oh! Can I get you get anything for you, Lady Rin?"

"Lady Rin, Do you need some water?"

"Look Lady Rin! I brought you flowers because I know how much you like them!

Sesshoumaru just sat there watching them, smirking inwardly. Rin lay there looking at the ceiling obviously tired. Akari was trying to beat of the woman with a stick, but it was no use. Rin sighed deeply. Not the best thing to do.

"Oh! Lady Rin are you in pain?"

"Lady Rin, do you need me to fluff your pillow?"

"Lady Rin do you---"

"GET OUT YOU CACKLING HAGS!" Akari yelled. Hers eyes blood red looking murderously at the flustered women.

"Humph. Demons and their tempers!"

"How rude!"

Sesshoumaru couldn't help, but laugh. Rin turned and looked at him evilly.

"What are you laughing about? Well, I don't know about you, but I am busting out of here!"

Rin----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If she had to listen to one more of those obnoxious women's questions she would burst. She looked at the still laughing Sesshoumaru and sighed. She walked over to the mirror and pushed it aside to reveal a hidden passageway.

"So that's how you always escaped from here. Interesting!" Akari whispered.

"Well, don't just stand there let's go!" Rin yelled while walking into the passageway. Akari followed her, but stopped and looked to see Sesshoumaru just sitting there.

"You'd better come or the ladies might think you ate us or something." Akari giggled to herself. Sesshoumaru followed them.

"So which way was it again?" Rin asked herself aloud when they reached a fork in the path.

"Don't tell me we're lost."

"No! I know exactly where we're going. I was just deciding which way would be the best" Rin took the path to the right. It was dark in there so Rin had to rely on what she had put to memory.

"Ah ha! Finally!" Rin whispered. She opened the door and Akari pushed her aside.

"I am getting out of this filthy place!" Akari walked through, but stopped when she hit a bookcase. "What the?"

"Shush!" Rin removed two books and handed them to Akari. Then they heard voiced talking on the other side.

Rin's Uncle-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes, I have just been informed that Sasuke has left the castle." Rin's Uncle told the man sitting across from him.

"Was he the one giving info to the invaders?"

"Yes…what do you think we should do?" he asked.

At this point Rin and Gang busted down the bookcase, causing dust to fly everywhere. When everyone can see again, Akari, who had tripped over a book, was laying sprawled out on the floor, Rin was holding a book ready in a fighting stance, and Sesshoumaru was leaning up against the wall with his ice-cold expression on.

"We should go after them!" Rin shouted.

"But how we're not even---" Rin's Uncle was interrupted when Akari screeched out.

"OH MY GOSH! There's a **_SPIDER _**in my HAIR! Get it out! GET-IT-OUT!" Everyone stared at her with an are-you-a-psycho-or-something expression. "Stop, drop, and roll! Stop, drop, and roll!" Akari yelled.

Rin stared at her friend, who was currently preoccupied rolling around in dust trying to get a spider out of her hair. At this time Jaken walked in and looked at his foe rolling around like a maniac. He used his staff of heads and flamed the hair that had the spider on it.

"AH! My hair! My precious, beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, attractive, elegant, dazzling, and amazing HAIR!"

"Talk about conceited." Rin whispered to Sesshoumaru.

"I heard that!" Akari yelled.

'Darn their good sense of hearing!' Rin thought mentally kicking herself. Jaken was taking this time to creep closer to the door.

"Don't think I don't see you!" Akari shrieked turning slowly towards him, with an I-am-so-going-to-kill-you-you-rotten-little-toad expression. Jaken squealed and ran out the door with Akari chasing after him.

"Come back here you stupid toad! I am so gunna rip you to shreds! Grrrr!"

Sesshoumaru------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He watched the entire thing from the wall looking nonchalantly at them all. That other dog-demon 'Akari' was upset about a spider and then Jaken torching off a chunk of her hair. If he were anyone else he would be laughing, but that was just not him.

"Uncle, we have to do something." Rin stated after coming out of her stupor.

"Yes, but what is there to do? What do we have? A hundred mikos, a few knights, several mercenaries, and _Lord_ Sesshoumaru's _demon _allies? What good will those ever do us against hundreds of thousands of northern invaders?"

"Well we need to do something and we'll do it without your help or not!" Rin replied firmly. She turned and walked out of the room with Seshoumaru following behind. Rin glanced back at Sesshoumaru 'How odd is this? Me, walking in front of the mighty Lord Sesshoumaru!'

"We have to find Akari. Then we'll go to dinner and talk to the rest of the court." Rin said not turning around to hear his reply. She really didn't care if he even replied at all. He barely did anyways

Akari-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now Akari had chased Jaken into the armory and was quite happy at finding all sorts of weapons to destroy him. 'Muahahahaha! I will finally be rid of him!' She thought. 'Where'd he go?'

She looked around the armory for any sign of the brainless creature that hacked of her hair.

Jaken had found a jar labeled 'Scent in a Bottle' 'Use as directed. Stop use if you feel nauseous or bloated. Don't use if you are taking other scent hiders, if you have had a history of heart attack or stroke, or if you're pregnant. Certain symptoms include: liver failure, chicken pox, and severe heart problems.'

Jaken picked up an ax and swung it at Akari's head, but she bent down to pick up a broom to sweep the unclean room. The ax ended up cutting a cord that made a sack, which was hanging on the ceiling, fall on top of him.

"This place is sure dusty!" Akari exclaimed.

Jaken decided to unleash a pendulum that was connected to the ceiling. It was about to hit her when she jumped backward; covering her eyes, and squealing, "EEK! I think I just saw a rat!"

Akari walked over to a giant gong, which Jaken just happened to be hiding behind. She picked up the stick-thingy-that-you-hit-a-gong-with and hit it with all her might. This made the gong fall over onto Jaken crushing him instantly.

"Akari? What _are_ you doing?" Rin asked from the doorway. Akari spun around and smiled.

"Hello, Lady Rin!" Akari grinned.

"We have to get to dinner. We'll tell you what we're going to do then." Rin said while walking toward the dinning hall with Akari.

Sesshoumaru------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He walked into the room and watched as Jaken pulled himself out from under the gong. Then he started itching himself uncontrollably.

"What is wrong with you, Jaken?" Sesshoumaru asked uncaringly.

"I think…it's the 'chicken pox'…" Jaken replied scratching the red bumps that were everywhere.

Sesshoumaru decided to follow the ladies to the dinning hall.

When he entered everyone stared. He sat in an open seat and the to people next to him inched there chairs away slowly, as if not to provoke him or something.

"Well, um I thought since we were all just sitting here eating…and enjoying each others company, that we could discuss the war!" Rin said looking around at the rest or the court.

"And what is it you propose we do, My Lady?" One of the courtiers asked.

"Well we need to get together and fight these invaders!" Rin said fixing them with her best you-better-listen-to-me-or-else face.

"But we are far out numbered!" they all retorted. Rin sighed deeply looking to Sesshoumaru for any help.

'Why should I help pathetic humans? Am I doing this just for that weak human girl I revived years ago? Why did I even revive her in the first place? Am I cursed with the same interest in humans as my father and half-brother?' Sesshoumaru was lost in thought.

"Well um… we will just have to go with what we've got! We can win!" Rin said triumphantly while everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"Well we haven't even heard any reply from the Southern Lord to see if he'll help and---" A woman in a black dress stated.

"He'll never help us! This war does not even concern the south in any way!" A man in a blue suit interrupted.

"Well my mikos are ready! We can take them on!" An elderly woman in red declared.

"It doesn't how skilled your mikos are! There out-numbered, you old crone!" a woman in purple yelled.

"Oh what do you know about war, Miss-I-only-care-about-how-I-look!" The man in blue asked.

"My mikos are strong! We can take them ALL on!"

"Well do you think we can go to war with just what we have?" the woman in black asked.

"Yes!" "Of course!" "We can win!" "Fine." They all chanted.

"Well now that that's settled …what do we do now?" Rin asked as everyone sweet-dropped.

Rin----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they were done with dinner they all went to the courtyard. They sat on benches and started to discuss what to do.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, will your allies help us?"

"They will help me, but you, humans…it depends." He replied coldly. Everyone gasped and Rin sent him a cold glare.

"Well, my mikos are all ready for battle!" The woman in red declared triumphantly.

"Can you talk about anything other than your mikos?" the woman in black asked.

"Well…um."

"We need EVERYTHING ready by tomorrow because we're leaving! Now I suggest you all stop bickering like ninnies and get planning!" Rin exclaimed clearly stressed.

"Yes, My Lady. By tomorrow." The man in blue replied while getting up and walking off to his chambers followed by the others.

"Now what?" Akari asked.

"Get some sleep. We'll need it for tomorrow. I'll have Jaken send a message to my allies, but I don't know what good it will do you." Sesshoumaru answered.

"Great!" Rin said sighing deeply. She got up and walked into the castle heading toward the garden.

Akari looked at Sesshoumaru before going into the castle to sleep. Sesshoumaru sat there for a while before deciding to track down Jaken then find Rin.

Sasuke------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After finding out that Ryo had failed in killing Lord Sesshoumaru, he had fled North to the battlefields. He had been giving information to the enemy from the start. It took him most of day to reach the northern forts and he was immensely tired.

"Stand aside! The Lord Sasuke approaches!" The guards shouted. They ushered him into a large room where the leader of the invaders sat looking over maps.

"Sit down." The leader beckoned.

"I have fled the Central City because my cover was blown. I am sure they will attack soon!" Sasuke told the leader.

"They will attack with the meager resources they have? Don't make me laugh!" The leader chuckled.

"The Lady Rin will make them fight…especially with her new ally, Lord Sesshoumaru!"

"Fine…you shall command the attack against them! Prove yourself worthy!"

"But sir! I cannot do that! I can not go against my love, the Lady Rin!"

"Then we shall have her gotten rid of!"

"No she shall not be harmed! Just capture her and bring her here!" Sasuke yelled.

"So be it! I will have our scouts kidnap her and bring her here to await your return from battle. Now leave!" He commanded.

Rin----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She walked over to her favorite Sakura tree and sat up against the trunk. 'We have a big day tomorrow' she thought. Then Sesshoumaru walked up and sat next to her.

"Hello" Rin said.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Just that I am a little nervous about tomorrow."

"If I was anyone else I would say 'You have nothing to worry about that you wont see people die right in front of you' but that's not true at all. I have had enough battles to know that it's bloody and body part lay all around you. You might get hurt and people you care about might get hurt too."

"Oh…you make me feel so much better." Rin replied sarcastically.

"It's not like I care." He replied coldly.

A long silence fell between them as Sesshoumaru regretted his words

"Well…I guess we should head inside. It's getting late."

Ran walked into the castle leaving Sesshoumaru to think. 'Should I have said that I didn't care? Well I don't. Yes you do! No I don't so shut up and leave me alone!' he thought while following Rin into the castle.

Rin found her room and sat in a chair and looked out the window. 'Why does he make me feel this way? He obviously doesn't feel the same way I do. He's expressed his deep hatred for humans enough for me to know that it wouldn't work out' She got up and walked over to her bed and fell asleep before her head even touched the pillow.

--------------------------------------------------------- Dream--------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was laughing manically from atop a cliff looking down at the massacre. Rin walked up to him with her katana drawn. He turned to see her walking toward him.

"Ha! How did you escape? No matter! I will make you my queen, Rin!" Sasuke laughed charging at her.

Rin swiped at him, but he was too fast. He succeeded in knocking her katana out of her hand. He laughed at her while she tried to reach her sword. He pinned her against a tree. He breathed on her neck, which made her shiver.

"You're mine now, Lady Rin." He smiled as he leaned down and kissed her. She tried to push him away, but only made him hold her tighter. He pulled away only to turn and see an angry Sesshoumaru. Millions of emotions played on his face.

Sesshoumaru's eyes turned blood red as he pulled out his sword and charged at Sasuke. Sesshoumaru blindly fought him, with his demonic rage fueling his hatred of Sasuke. Sasuke dodged most of the attacks while barely landing a blow.

When all looked bad for Sasuke he pulled out a scroll and placed on Lord Sesshoumaru, who let out a loud cry as electricity flowed through his body slowly purifying him.

"SESSHOUMARU!" Rin cried out.

Sesshoumaru took his sword and plunged it into Sasuke's stomach. A look of absolute horror was on Sasuke's face as he fell off the cliff pulling a halfway purified, Lord Sesshoumaru with him.

"SESSHOUMARU! SESSHOUMARU!" Rin yelled as she looked over the cliff.

-------------------------------------------------------Dream ends------------------------------------------------------------

Rin sat up in bed sweating all over, while trying to catch her breath. Rin decided to take a bath and then head out to see how the troops were doing. She grabbed her supplies and headed out to the bathhouse.

When she entered she didn't notice a certain someone staring at her from inside the water. Rin undressed quickly and slid into the spring. She sighed as the water hit her body. She opened her eyes to see Sesshoumaru watching her from across the hot spring.

I hope you liked it! Sorry it took so long to update, but I have had serious writer's block. So I will try to post the next chapter sooner! So review please! YAY!

****

**Next time – They leave for battle and Rin gets kidnapped. Will Sesshoumaru be able to save her? Or will he be lost to her forever? See ya next time!**

**True-miko15**


	7. The unexpected surprise

**A/N- Thanx for all the reviews! Well sorry it took so long, but the Internet didn't feel like cooperating.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha ****L **

Chapter 7 

Sesshoumaru------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seeing Rin's shocked expression made him smirk. She started blushing until realization kicked in. She jumped up and started throwing an odd variety of bath supplies at him.

"You hentai!" She yelled throwing the shampoo at his head, while grabbing her towel. "You shouldn't be watching people bathe like that!" She threw her rag at him, but it only made it halfway before it fell. She sweat-dropped.

"I think it is _you_ who walked in on me." Sesshoumaru said nonchalantly, while dodging a fairly sized rock. Rin turned red in embarrassment.

"Well you should have at least said something!" Rin protested. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and stepped out of the hot spring. Rin immediately turned around as her heart started racing. She grabbed her clothes and walked out trying to hide the deep blush that played across her face.

Sesshoumaru watched her leave with a deep sense of satisfaction. He got dressed and went out to find her.

Rin----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She didn't need this right now and she couldn't stop blushing. She walked into her room to see Akari sitting looking out the window. She turned and looked at Rin with an all-knowing smile, but Rin just glared back.

"Don't even say a word!"

"I won't, geez! If you turn any redder you'll look like a cherry." Akari laughed as Rin turned away to hide her blushing face.

Rin walked over and put on a simple white kimono while Akari helped her put on her armor. Her breastplate had a flower design and her sheath for her sword was made from the bark of Bokusenou, the demon tree, which she had gotten from Sesshoumaru for her 14th birthday. ' He had insisted I learn how to use a sword to protect myself.' She thought while pulling out her sword.

Akari stared at her as Rin got that weird I-am-thinking-of-him look. She sighed deeply, which pulled Rin back down to Earth.

"Hurry! We have to go meet the troops!" Akari whined while tugging Rin's sleeve.

"Alright, alright!" Rin sighed while putting her hair into a ponytail. She was nervous about what would happen next. 'Well at least Sesshoumaru will be there.' Rin thought. 'Here we go!' Rin took a deep breath and opened the doors to the city's gates.

She stared shocked at the line upon lines of soldiers…well you could call them soldiers…miko's with their bow and arrows, samurai with there katanas, and ordinary peasant folk carrying pitchforks and make-shift spears. She winced slightly when she saw a group of demons at the far end, huddled together, obviously repulsed at being forced to be in close company with humans.

A hand was placed on her shoulder and she almost jumped. She turned to see a smirking Sesshoumaru staring out into the masses.

"You're _army_ is assembled I see, _Lady_ Rin." He said icily.

"Yes it is, Lord Sesshoumaru." She said just as coldly as she stomped off to her horse. She really didn't need this from him. She turned to her uncle as she rode away from the smirking Sesshoumaru. Her uncle motioned for the rest to follow as they departed to the North.

Sesshoumaru------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had been traveling for quite sometime and had hoped to reach the battlefield by midday tomorrow. They decided to make camp and Sesshoumaru was pleased that he could get away from the filthy humans.

He made his way to an empty clearing and sat down to think. 'These _things_ that I am feeling… could they be why my father was attracted to these humans? I will not be as weak as him' he sighed as an image of a smiling Rin appeared. He shook his head as he felt another presence behind him.

The wind shifted and he picked up the scent of wild flowers and honey. He smiled. _Rin…_

Rin stepped out from behind a tree. She bowed and said, "Sorry to disturb your Lord Sesshoumaru." She sat down next to him. She looked up at the sky. She remembered when she would sleep under the stars when she had traveled with Sesshoumaru.

"What were you thinking about?" Rin asked him. He didn't reply or even acknowledge that she had asked anything. She had expected as much. They sat for what seemed like hours just enjoying the fact that the other was there.

"We have a big day tomorrow, so I will be heading in…good night Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin said smiling as she walked back toward camp. 'She hasn't called me that since…' He looked away and decided that he needed to kill something. He sniffed for the closest foe and set of.

He found a bear demon and easily destroyed it. He walked back to camp. When he arrived he searched for Rin's scent, but couldn't find it amongst the other human scents. He growled as he fell asleep sitting on a branch in a tree.

"LADY RIN IS MISSING!" was the first thing to be heard on that calm morning as everyone frantically searched or just plain panicked while looking for the missing girl.

Rin----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin slowly opened her eyes. 'What happened?' She sat up, but fell right back down after feeling a sharp pain on her head. 'Ow! The last thing I remember is walking away from Sesshoumaru and towards camp, when I felt something hit my head'

Rin opened her eyes slowly to see herself in an elegant room in a stone castle. She had on a beautiful, white dress. 'Did I die? I couldn't have died! What about Sesshoumaru?!?! Hmmm… he probably is better off without me…he's a demon lord and I'm a human.'

She heard a knocking on the door and wolf-demon came in. Rin immediately froze.

"Oi! Lady Rin your awake! Good now let me help you put in this veil, and I'll take you down to have dinner with Lord Sasuke before your wedding." The demon walked over to Rin and started strategically placing the veil on Rin's head.

Rin was practically dragged down the hall by the wolf demon toward the dinning room. 'Hmm…dinner sounds nice.' Rin thought in sort of a dream-like state. 'Hmm…yeah and then I'll get married to Sasuke…yup…' Then she shot bolt up right and grabbed her sleeve away from the demon.

"What wedding?" Rin asked, but before she could the demon had shut the door and left Rin in the dinning room. 'Grrr! Someone is going to pay for this! I can't get married!' Rin sighed and turned to face a smiling Sasuke.

He got up and walked towards her. He pulled a bouquet of flowers from behind his back. He handed them to her.

"For my beautiful bride on her wedding day. I know how much you like flowers." He smirked at her.

It took every ounce of strength not to take the flowers and shove them down his throat. 'How dare he do this?' She put on her fakest smile and thrust them back into his hands.

"Thank you, but I'm _not_ getting married."

"Oh, but you are…if not then I guess…your uncle, will just have to have something bad happen to him…" Sasuke pulled out a mirror. A/n – sorta like Kanna's. It showed Rin's uncle looking for something in the forest. Then in the shadows some bowmen had an arrow aimed at his head. He seemed not to notice them.

"NO! Stop!" Rin cried shaking Sasuke's shoulder, "Please don't!"

Sasuke smirked. 'Everything is going as planned.'

Sesshoumaru------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I should never have let her walk back alone! Grrr' They had been searching for hours with no trace of Rin anywhere. He couldn't even pick up her scent, which made him even more pissed. 'What's even the point of being a demon if you can't even find a little human girl!'

"Oi! Sesshoumaru! Come have a look over here!" a female inu-demon called.

'Is she talking to me? What did Rin say her name was? Apple? No…Tari? No…Atari? Hmmm' Sesshoumaru thought.

"Ahem!" Akari cleared her throat loudly, waking Sesshoumaru from his thinking, and earning her a growl in return. Sesshoumaru walked over to her and looked out to where she was pointing. There was a makeshift palace up ahead, probably recently made in a hurry. Hundreds of guards surrounded the palace.

He was about to turn around and keep searching when he heard something. He turned to see a woman in all white walking on a balcony humming an only to familiar song. He thought she was an angel; he became entranced by her beauty.

"Oi, Sesshoumaru! Stop day-dreaming about Lady Rin! It's driving me crazy!" Akari whined. Sesshoumaru glared at her icily. If this were any different time he would have killed her, but he had to save his Rin. 'But why? Why am I all worked up over some little human girl?'

He turned and started running toward the castle at full speed. "Hey! Wait up for me!" Akari called from behind. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. 'Stupid demon! I don't have time for this!'

Rin----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was escorted back to her room after stealing a guard's sword and unsuccessfully tried to hack off Sasuke's head. She inwardly laughed at the sight of his shocked face. She was getting married tonight at midnight.

"Where are you Sesshoumaru? Are you going to find me? Please hurry." Rin begged as she walked out onto her balcony. She saw all the guard on the ground below her so she knew she couldn't get out that way.

She started humming the first song that came to mind. She smiled. 'That is the song I made up while waiting for Sesshoumaru to return from defeating the Panther Demon Tribe. She looked up at the stars and sighed. "What am I going to do?"

She saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned to see a white blur running towards the castle, but then it was gone. Rin was confused. Where had the blur gone? 'It's probably my imagination playing tricks on me…' She walked back into her room and laid down on her bed. 'I'll just take a little rest'

Rin closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. She had no idea that Sesshoumaru and Akari were not too far from the castle, ready to rescue her.


	8. The Bomb

A/N – Thanx for the reviews: 

****

**_Cammy Rammy_ – thanx for the review! Yes Sasuke needs a painful death!**

****

**_Sesshy's girlfriend_ – Thanx for the review!**

**_Sesshy/Rin fan ( ) _– sorry you had to wait so long! I try to update, but I get so busy with other stuff.**

**_Animegirl007_ – Thanx for the review. Yeah slow killing for Sasuke.**

**Disclaimer- I _STILL_ don't own Inuyasha…**

Chapter 8 

Sesshoumaru & Akari---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru was traveling at full speed toward the fortress, it took everything Akari had to keep up with. All of a sudden he came to a stop, which made Akari slam into him and fall onto her butt.

"OW! What the hell did u do that for?!?!" Akari shrieked.

"Shut up!" Sesshoumaru whispered harshly at her, but it was too late, the enemy was already surrounding them.

"Ohhhh…" Akari said as realization kicked in. Sesshoumaru sweat-dropped.

"Halt! You are under arrest for trespassing on these grounds." A neko-demon said. The demons moved in for the capture, but Sesshoumaru pulled out his poison whip and they were dead in seconds.

"Wow!" Akari squealed. Sesshoumaru turned and started walking towards the fortress with his stoic expression. "Heartless Bastard." Akari chased after him.

When they got up to the castle a group of youkai were waiting for them. "Great!" Akari sighed.

Sasuke-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You will be mine Rin whether you want to or not. Then I will be ruler of the East, North and West when I get rid of that pesky Sesshoumaru. Isn't that right my Lord?" Sasuke turned to the leader of the Northern Invaders, slumped in his chair, dead from poisoning. "Of course it is!" He laughed bitterly to himself.

"My Lord…" the messenger stopped when he saw his dead lord.

"The Lord is dead… I am your new Lord.

The soldier hesitated for a minute, but bowed low, "Hai, My Lord…um two unidentified youkai have entered the perimeters and have been killing your men. I am sure that the men will take care of them though sir." The messenger bowed again and left.

"I'd better go check on my Rin to make sure she is okay." Sasuke walked toward the door and headed for Rin's room.

Sesshoumaru & Akari---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Great idea Akari…' She thought to herself as she fumbled with a strap for the armor. Sesshoumaru had already assembled himself in the gear they had stolen from the dead soldiers they had just killed. 'You just had to open you big mouth.'

Sesshoumaru stared at the demon girl coldly, they had to hurry and find Rin before that crazy human man found out that they were there, but he guessed that he already knew.

Akari stopped when she saw how Sesshoumaru was glaring daggers at her. "Hehehe…um…which way?" She asked. Sesshoumaru didn't reply, but kept walking.

They passed by guards unnoticed, but if anyone had looked closely at the two they would have seen a girl youkai shaking uncontrollably while smiling maniacally trying to act innocent, and a dog youkai who didn't give off any emotion.

When Sesshoumaru finally reached Rin's room he stopped, unsure of what to do. His emotions were swirling around him. Akari stared at him as she raised an eyebrow. 'Why is he staring at the door?' She turned to look at it. 'Hmm…that's soo…interesting'.

Fed up with Sesshoumaru's daydreaming, Akari shoved him aside and opened up the door. She looked around the room and saw Rin sleeping on the bed. Sesshoumaru walked in soon after.

Rin----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my goodness! Rin's dead!" Akari said violently shaking Rin. Rin eyes immediately opened.

"Ahhhh!" Akari screamed.

"Ahhhh!" Rin screamed.

"Grrr!" Sesshoumaru growled plugging his ears. The two girls turned and looked at him.

Shoving Akari off of her, Rin ran over to Sesshoumaru and hugged him. "You came to save me! Thank you!"

Sesshoumaru was caught of guard and didn't know what to do, but unconsciously returned the hug. Rin instantly started blushing as she pulled away. She smiled up at him "I---" Rin started, but was interrupted when they heard a knock on the door.

"Hide." Rin hissed as she pushed them into a closet just as Sasuke walked in. Rin spun around and walked towards him smiling.

"My dearest, Rin. Do you always talk to yourself or is this a new habit?" Sasuke asked.

'Great now he thinks you're a lunatic. Hmmm…that could work though.' Rin thought.

"Oh you know its one of my many mental disabilities. I also hate enclosed spaces, and you never know when I will have a seizure so you might not want to marry me."

"Rin, your just having last minute jitters. Now let's go to the chapel the weddings about to start." Sasuke said grapping Rin's arm and leading her out of the room. She made one last glance at the closet before Sasuke shut the door.

Sesshoumaru & Akari---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I love weddings, Sesshoumaru can we go?" Akari asked turning to him.

"Well we have to go save Rin." Sesshoumaru said shoving open the closet door. 'Why should I stop them? Rin could be happily married to another human and she could have kids and …and…' it made his blood boil to think of anyone else touching his Rin.

'There he goes thinking again.' Akari thought to herself. Then Sesshoumaru started walking out the door. She followed him knowing that he would need her help for sure.

Sesshoumaru walked towards where he heard lots of noises. There seemed to be a lot of people in the large room, though he could still just catch Rin's scent. It would be hard to get her out of this mess.

The Army-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My Lord!" one of the soldiers called.

"Yes. What is it?" Rin's uncle asked.

"I placed the bomb right under the enemy fortress just like you said." He said beaming.

"You idiot! Lady Rin is still in there!" Her uncle exclaimed.

" Oh…"

"OH! Get her out of there! NOW!"

"Well…"

"Well what?!?!?" Rin's uncle said with smoke billowing from his ears.

"By the time anyone got there…"

Realization final kicked in. No one would be able to get there in time to get her out before the bomb blew up. It was hopeless to even try.

"But…um my Lord…the demon Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Rin's friend have infiltrated the castle and…"

"So you're telling me that my niece's life rests in the hands of a demon lord and his trusty sidekick?"

"It seems that way sir."

What did you think? 

**I know it took so long and it was sorta short, but I will try to update sooner next time. Review please! **


	9. The Wedding and Rin's Sadness

**Disclaimer- I still don't own Inuyasha**

A/N- thanks for all the reviews Chapter 9 Rin---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

She was shaking uncontrollably with anger, which Sasuke mistook for nervousness. 'He has such a thick head. If he leans any closer I swear I'll---' They were out in a garden guests on either side of them. She was busy looking for Sesshoumaru when the music began playing and Sasuke walked her down the aisle. (A/n- I don't know anything about Japanese weddings so bear with me. If anyone knows please review.)

'SESSHOUMARU! Where are you?' she yelled in her head. Sasuke and Rin stopped in front of a statue and bowed. Then a man in strange robes came up to them and started chanting something Rin didn't care to pay attention to. She looked at Sasuke who had an insane smile on his face.

'I wonder what he's thinking about…no I probably don't…kami-sama someone save me!' Rin stared at him as he said, "I do." Everyone turned to look at her waiting for her answer.

'What am I supposed to do again? Ah! Say something! Anything!' Rin's head screamed. She was blushing from embarrassment and Sasuke looked like if he stared at her any more closely his eyes would pop out of their sockets.

"Um…" Everyone was on the edge of his or her seats waiting for her response. "Your sandal is undone," She said as she pointed to Sasuke's sandal that had come loose. Everyone sat there with blank expressions and you could hear crickets chirping in the background. Rin turned to the crowd and smiled innocently as they all did anime falls.

She mentally kicked herself. 'Anything but that! Why couldn't I think of anything but that! Where is Sesshoumaru? Please save me!'

Sesshoumaru---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru and Akari climbed a flight of stairs and walked onto a balcony that overlooked the wedding. He saw Rin and Sasuke together as a monk said prayers to them. Then Sasuke completed the vows by saying 'I do'. Now it was Rin's turn. She looked like she just plunged into cold-water headfirst.

'Say something Rin. Anything!' He willed her to talk. Akari was standing next to him looking down at the rows and rows of men thinking of who knows what. He didn't want to even think about it. After he heard Rin's response he sweat-dropped. 'What is she thinking?'

He saw Sasuke lean over and whispered something in her ear. She blushed red, "I…I…d...do…" she stuttered. Sesshoumaru had had enough and jumped of the balcony landing in the middle of the aisle. Everyone turned to see him and visibly paled. The men pulled out swords and waited for Sasuke to give the order. Sesshoumaru instantly pulled out Tokiigin and gave the men death glares as he walked towards Rin and Sasuke.

Sasuke-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Great here comes Lord I-don't-show-my-emotions! I bet he wants to ruin my wedding, well that certainly isn't about to happen.' Sasuke thought to himself.

"Kiss me Rin and we can be together forever." He whispered to Rin as he chanced a quick glance at the fast approaching lord. He leaned closer. Rin came to her senses and slapped him.

"HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT ME, WENCH!" He pulled out a dagger as he held Rin close to him and put the dagger to her throat. He turned to Sesshoumaru and smirked. "Take another step and I'll slit her throat."

Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks. ' Damn that stupid human! I'll kill him! Well …after I get Rin away from him of course."

"Sesshoumaru-sama…" Rin whimpered as her eyes started to water, but she willed the tears away.

"HA!" Sasuke laughed, "How pitiful. The _great_ Lord Sesshoumaru can't even save a helpless human girl. HA! I can take much better care of Rin than you ever can, you monster!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes turned red. 'How dare he say that I cannot take care of Rin! He will pay for his insolence!' He blindly charged at Sasuke with his sword at the ready.

Sasuke dropped Rin and his dagger as he drew his sword. Sesshoumaru made a slash at him, but he dodged and sent a blow of his own but it missed. Sesshoumaru sliced Sasuke's stomach as Sasuke made a gash in Sesshoumaru's right shoulder. Sesshoumaru dropped his sword unable to wield it as Sasuke clutched his stomach.

Rin----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin was sobbing uncontrollably while Akari, who had jumped from the balcony was trying to comfort her. Rin saw something shining on the floor and picked it up and stuck it up her sleeve.

The battle was still kept on going as each made attempts to kill the other. Rin was becoming extremely distressed. What if Sesshoumaru lost? ' What kind of thought was that? Sesshoumaru is unstoppable!' Rin mentally scolded herself. She knew Sesshoumaru was a demon and could keep going with many blows far longer than any human could, but for how long.

Rin turned to Akari who was sniffing the air. "What's wrong?" Rin asked.

"Something's burning. Oh shit!" Akari yelled as she stood up.

"What?" Rin questioned getting more and more confused.

"There's a bomb!"

"WHAT!" Rin shouted.

"In a few minutes this place will be lit up like birthday cake! We've got to get out! Now!" Akari yelled as she pulled Rin toward the exit.

"What about Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"He's a big boy, he can take care of himself." Akari said. Rin raised an eyebrow.

"Sesshoumaru we've got to get out! There's a bomb!"

"Nice Rin!" Akari said rolling her eyes.

A state of hysteria instantly broke out. It was chaotic! Everyone was making a mad dash for the only exit and trampling each other. Rin looked at the two people still fighting totally oblivious to the madness going on around them. Akari sighed and smashed a window and put Rin on her back. She started climbing out the window with Rin kicking and screaming the entire time.

"Put me down! This is improper! I can walk you know! HEY ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!?!?" Rin exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Akari growled. Rin instantly quieted knowing not to get on her friends bad side. Akari carried her to a hill that was far enough from the castle as they sat and waited for Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He heard screaming and could hear the sheer terror that surrounded him. He ignored it as he battled on with Sasuke. The stupid human wouldn't give up. Sesshoumaru had underestimated his opponent and had several bloody gashes to show for it. He surely wouldn't make that mistake again.

Sasuke slashed his left leg and Sesshoumaru attacked him back. Sesshoumaru was blinded by rage as his instincts told him to attack until the enemy was nothing but a pile of dust.

He swung his sword uselessly around since he had lost all feeling in his arms. His legs were bruised and bloody and were about to cave in at any minute. He had a large cut across his back in which he had guessed he had probably gotten an unwanted haircut.

He couldn't say that his opponent was any better. His clothes were torn and his hair clung to his bloody face. Sesshoumaru was sure Sasuke was missing a few teeth also. His arms and legs were scratched and bloody, but the worst wound he had was a fairly large slash across his stomach that oozed with blood and poison.

Sesshoumaru was knocked to the floor as Sasuke stood over him. Sasuke was grinning from ear to ear. He readied his sword. Sesshoumaru knew that this was the end. 'How could it end this way? How did I lose to a human? What will happen to Rin?'

**----------------------------------------------------------------Flash backs-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Rin was running through a field full of wild flowers. She was about 9 years old. She made him a flower crown and walked towards him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…will you always be with Rin?" She asked.

Sesshoumaru waited a few seconds before answering, "For as long as you would like to stay."

Rin smiled that smile that made him just melt.

--------------------------

Rin had just returned from a human village from which she had gotten supplies. She had met a human boy about her age maybe a little older. He had told her that she was beautiful. Rin had blushed and quickly complimented him back. Now that she was 14, people had given her compliments on her beauty.

Sesshoumaru had been watching her from up in a tree. He had seen Rin talking with that farmer's son. She seemed to be having a good time and had blushed at something the boy had said. He was seethed with jealousy. 'How dare that filthy human talk to his Rin!' He thought.

Sesshoumaru had waited as she came back to their camp. She was unnaturally quiet. She went over and sat next to him. He waited for her to ask if she could stay in the human village. He was ready. He could begin to rebuild that ice-cold barrier that had surrounded his heart.

He glared at her as she gathered her courage, but then she said something he didn't expect. "I want to stay with you forever Sesshoumaru-sama. I don't want you to ever leave me."

Sesshoumaru's eyes softened as she snuggled close to him soaking up his warmth. Within seconds Rin even breathing could be heard. Sesshoumaru looked down at his young ward and thought about how much she had grown and how much they had ahead of them. And then his face darkened at the thought of her inevitable death that happened to all human's as they aged. Something would have to be done about that.

----------------------------------------------------------------Flash backs end-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru looked up at Sasuke as he was about to make the final blow. Then he heard it. BOOM! He was sure that Sasuke heard this because he grew pale. Sesshoumaru turned his head to see a flaming ball of fire coming towards them. He could smell the burning flesh and grimaced.

They would surely die. There was no way that they could escape this one. Sasuke fell on top of him as the fireball came closer and closer. Sesshoumaru couldn't keep his eyes open. The last thing he saw was an image of Rin's smiling face before everything went black.

Rin----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin and Akari watched as the castle went up in flames. Rin watched in horror. 'Sesshoumaru didn't come out.' She was struck with utter panic. 'He didn't come out!'

"SESSHOUMARU!" Rin yelled.

**So what did you think? Sorry it took sooo long, but the teachers have been piling on the homework. Well please review. **

** Oh and I want to add a lemon in later chapters, but this is my first fic and I don't even know where to start so if you have ANY advice please review!**

**Truemiko15**


	10. Finding Sesshoumaru

A/N – Sorry this chapter took soo long. I've been so busy with mid terms and homework that it's tough to find time to write! But thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer – I OWN NOTHING sobs

* * *

Chapter 10

Sesshoumaru--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sesshoumaru!" someone called.

He grunted. He tried to sit up but he couldn't because of the intense pain cutting through every muscle of his body. He couldn't even open his eyes. He sniffed the air. Something was burning. He groaned unconsciously. 'Stupid human man! I hope he's burning in hell right now! Tensaiga must have saved me.'

"I heard him!" another voice shouted. He felt debris being lifted off him. He took in a weighted breath. A rib must have broken when a pillar had fallen on him.

"Sesshoumaru!" a female voice called. She sounded paniced. 'What is that woman so worried about? I can take care of myself.' He was cut out of his thoughts as the female voice sat next to him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru are you okay?" the voice asked. He growled loud enough for her to hear as if as a warning to stay away. He tried detecting her scent but the smell of the smoke and fire was too much.

"Sesshoumaru it's me, Rin." Rin whispered. She hesitantly moved her hand to wipe the blood off his face. He made no move to stop her.

Rin-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After getting over the initial shock, the panic set in. 'He didn't come out of the building. HE DIDN'T COME OUT OF THE BUILDING!'

Rin ran down into the rumble throwing aside broken chairs and burnt tapestries franticly looking for Sesshoumaru. She called his name repeated and when he didn't answer she became worried.

"I heard him!" Akari shouted. Akari picked of a pillar that lay on top of the fallen Lord. Rin nearly bulldozed her over trying to get to him.

Her heart leapt when she saw that he was okay, but then it stopped when she heard him growl at her. Her eyes went wide. Akari gave her a look that said stay-away-if-you-don't-want-to-be-ripped-to-shreds.

She looked at Sesshoumaru confused. She had to reassure him that it was her. Then she moved her hand slowly toward his face. She heard a sharp intake of breath come from Akari, who looked ready to pull Rin out of there if things got out of hand.

'Breathe Rin…breathe Rin…He can tell if your scared…' She silently cursed his sharp demon senses.

Sesshoumaru--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He felt Rin touch his forehead and wipe away at the blood and dirt that had caked onto his face. He winced slightly when a sharp pain went to his head. He moaned, but didn't realize that Rin could hear him.

'What is she so afraid of? Stupid pain…go away!' He opened his eyes slowly. They came to focus on an angel in white smiling down at him pushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"Rin…?" He asked in a whisper unable to talk because of his punctured lung. He squeezed his eyes shut. 'Weakling! Open your eyes! Get up! This pain is nothing compared to your pride being shattered in front of this human girl!' He sighed deeply. His inner conscious was getting on his nerves and his splitting headache surely wasn't helping any either.

He opened his eyes and tried sitting up, but little hands pushed him back down. Since he was too tired he just gave in.

"Your not fully healed yet! You shouldn't be moving!" She yelled frustrated. He winced. 'Did she have to yell RIGHT BY MY EAR?' He turned and glared at Rin, who only rolled her eyes. He turned to a snickering Akari, who he also glared at. This only seemed to amuse her more as she doubled over with laughter.

He turned to Rin who was just stared at her friend with a your-getting-really-weird expression. She just shook head and turned back to Seshoumaru. She smiled warmly at him.

Rin-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'What is wrong with Akari?' She shook her head. She turned to the irritated dog-demon lying next to her. She smiled at him. He kept staring at her. 'What is he thinking about?'

She was becoming unnerved with all this staring. She felt a blush creep up her cheeks. She averted her eyes as the ground next to her. Then she noticed him stiffen. She turned her gaze back to him.

He was sniffing the air. She gave him a puzzled look. "What is it?"

He growled. "Inuyasha."

She stared at him for a moment. 'Inuyasha? Oh! His half-brother! Was he coming this way?' She turned her head to Akari, who also seemed to have picked up the half-demons scent.

Then she saw it. Just over the horizon, a flash of red. She strained her eyes to see it better. She turned to Sesshoumaru whose growling intensified. 'This won't be good.' She sighed and turned back to the red blur making its way toward them.

(A/N – I was going to end it here, but I thought that would be cruel since I made you all wait sooo long.)

Sesshoumaru--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Damn! That damn half-breed was coming!' He growled. Rin stared at him puzzled. She asked him what the matter was.

"Inuyasha." He muttered. She still looked confused until realization kicked in. She turned to the horizon.

'The other demon, whatever her name is, seems to have noticed him approaching also. Ha! He seems to still have that odd group following him. After our last visit I was sure that his _human_ companions would surely have died by now.'

He watched as his half-brother advanced quickly. 'If it isn't humiliating enough to be found in this predicament in front of a human, it is even more embarrassing to have it in front of your weakling brother!' He thought bitterly. '_Half_- brother.' He corrected.

Inuyasha must have noticed them because his pace quickened. He arrived in front of Sesshoumaru in a few seconds.

"Oi, Sesshoumaru! What are you doing lying around?" Inuyasha mocked. Sesshoumaru growled.

"Well for you information he is badly injured!" Rin exclaimed glaring at Inuyasha who was quite taken aback by this human girl sticking up for his brother, let alone her even being allowed in his presence.

"Oh, is he now?" Inuyasha turned grinning to Sesshoumaru, who absentmindedly put his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Having a human girl fight your battles now, Sesshoumaru?"

This seemed to make Sesshoumaru angrier. Rin locked her eyes on the ground and started blushing.

"What do you want Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked sternly.

"Well if you want to know…!" Inuyasha took a deep breath. Sesshoumaru inwardly winced he was in trouble now. He would have to listen to his stupid brothers story and seeing as how he couldn't move he didn't have a choice in the matter, and to this fact Inuyasha knew.

"We were fighting along side Koga and his troops when we heard a big boom! Then we saw the castle explode. Then Kagome got all worried thinking someone had gotten hurt just like woman do. Human woman are so confusing sometimes. At one point there happy then the next second there sad, then if you say something then they're angry. Then you're in trouble. NEVER get in the way of a human woman on a rampage! Especially don't tell them they look fat. Trust me!" Inuyasha shivered before continuing. He was way of subject now.

Sesshoumaru decided to block him out. He turned to Rin who was staring at Inuyasha as if he had something growing out of his head. She looked utterly confused.

Rin-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin listened to Inuyasha story. He was getting _way_ of subject. She could tell he was not a good storyteller. When she heard the comment on women she became infuriated. 'How dare he! No wonder he has such problems with girls!'

She noticed that Sesshoumaru wasn't listening to Inuyasha at all, but was staring intently at her. She turned away trying to hide the blush that seemed to never leave her face. 'Oh my gosh! Why is he staring at me?'

Rin was cut out of her musing by a loud voice shouting "SIT BOY!" She watched as Inuyasha did a face plant into the ground. "We told you to wait for us!" A young woman yelled. Her face was red and steam literally billowed out of her ears.

She heard Inuyasha muttering curses under his breath. He pulled himself up and started moving slowly away from the girl. "And _where_ do you think your _going_?"

Inuyasha laughed nervously. "Kagome…I was just telling them…"

"Shut-up dog breath! We don't care!" a wolf-demon shouted.

"Get lost wolf turd!" Inuyasha retaliated.

This went on for some time. Rin stared at them all curiously. The two demons had pulled out there swords and were at each other's necks. "SIT!" Inuyasha fell again.

"What the hell did you do that for wench!" Inuyasha growled as he stood back up.

"Do you want to become reacquainted with the dirt?" Kagome growled matching his perfectly.

Inuyasha shook his head and took a few steps back.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome grinned evilly. Inuyasha turned wide-eyed.

Rin was extremely confused at this point. She burst out laughing. Sesshoumaru turned to her raising an eyebrow. At this point he could fully sit up.

Sesshoumaru--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His brother was getting really annoying now. He was fighting Koga, the wolf prince. 'Stupid half-breed.' Sesshoumaru sat up slowly as he began healing.

'Inuyasha's human wench is getting pretty ticked. Hmm…this should be interesting to watch.' He watched as Rin's angelic laughter filled the air. He turned to her confused.

SLAP!! He watched as the other human girl struck down the monk. Sesshoumaru stared confused at them. 'What a strange group of friends Inuyasha has.'

These acts seemed to make Rin laugh harder. She fell over onto him. Instantly she realized what was happening. Sesshoumaru grunted as she pushed herself off of him.

"Sorry! Oh I am so sorry, Lord Sesshoumaru! Gomen nasai! Sorry!" Rin face couldn't get any redder at this point. She put her face in her hands trying to hide her blush.

Sesshoumaru stood up. He was now fully healed and needed to get out of his half-brothers sight immediately. He started walking toward the forest.

Rin-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin who noticed him walking away got up and followed him. Akari followed close behind. Rin looked back at the arguing couples, who seemed oblivious to their leaving. She shook her head. They were obviously meant for each other, it was shown right there in plain sight.

'What about me and Sesshoumaru?' She turned back and looked at the retreating back of the man in question. 'He probably doesn't see me like that…he hates humans…' Rin sighed deeply.

Sesshoumaru was quite puzzled as to why such sadness was radiating off of the beautiful human behind him, but he didn't show it. 'Did I just say beautiful? Humans are ugly, revolting creatures! Stupid feelings'

Akari noticed it too. "Rin what's wrong?" She walked up beside Rin. She eyed her with concern.

"Nothing. Don't worry!" Rin gave her a forced smile trying to reassure Akari, but mostly trying to reassure herself. 'Who am I kidding? I am miserable!' She sighed again.

"Stop sighing, Rin!" Akari exclaimed. She smiled to her friend trying to lighten the mood, knowing that Mr. I'm-as-cold-as-a-statue-and-couldn't-care-less surely wouldn't help.

"Lord Sesshoumaru? Where are we headed?" Rin asked.

At first he didn't answer. "We are heading back to the rest of your clan."

She just nodded her head. She was ready to head home. She continued following Sesshoumaru. Akari tried making small talk, but it was failing miserably when Rin totally ignored her.

Sasuke---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He lay crouched under a broken table watching the half-demon, Inuyasha, talk to the woman. He watched as Rin laughed at there performance. He scowled as Sesshoumaru sat up.

Flash Back

Sasuke woke up lying next to the filthy dog-demon, who seemed unconscious. All he remembered was seeing the fire rush at them and then him falling on top of the demon as its sword pulsed.

Sasuke shoved himself away from the dog-demon. He started crawling away. 'Hmmm my wounds are all healed. Interesting…this must be work of the Shikon shard I found the other day! Ha! I am now unstoppable.'

He heard someone coming. He turned to see _his_ Rin calling the vile demon's name. He quickly hid not wanting to be seen. He slowed his breathing and relaxed so that the demon that followed Rin around wouldn't be able to sense him. Not that he thought that she could, seeing as how the air was thick with fire and smoke.

End of Flashback

He watched as the Sesshoumaru got up and started walking away. Rin got up to follow him followed by the other dog-demon. Sasuke quickly moved from his hiding place into the forest.

He needed to retreat and gather his troops. 'I hope they're ready!' He laughed evilly as he ran toward where his troops were staying.

The Army-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all were standing on a hill staring at the foreboding castle not more than a few miles away. Then they heard it! BOOM! The castle was engulfed in flames. They all gasped. No one could survive a blast like that.

They stood horrified knowing that Lady Rin probably didn't survive. Some got on their knees and started praying while others stood mystified.

Rin's uncle stared unbelieving at the castle that was now nothing more than a pile of fire and rubble. He started shaking. Everything stood still. Nobody dared move. Rin's uncle grabbed his sword and walked over to the man that had set the bomb.

"YOU!" He yelled cruelly. "This is all _your_ fault!"

"I am sorry my Lord! I was just following orders!" The soldier pleaded.

Rin's uncle stared at him unsympathetically. "I never gave the order for you to BLOW UP MY NIECE!" Then he took his sword and beheaded the soldier.

He turned to the rest of the army, "Anyone else have anything to say?" He yelled as they all stared at the ground.

Then he stopped. He turned towards the wreckage as he heard the earth start to shake. The rest of the army seemed to notice it too.

"Youkai! Thousands of them! Headed right for us!" a priestess shouted. Everyone went into panic mode.

"Stand at the ready men!" Rin's uncle shouted. They all pulled out there weapons. All they could do is wait as the sound of stomping feet came ever closer.**

* * *

****Well that was long. About 7 pages on my word processor. Well hope you like it! Review please! TrueMiko**


	11. Into The Forest

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews! It really means a lot to me! YAY! Does happy dance Okay …I'm better! Gomen that it took so long to update! It's been like 3 months! I have been so busy with school…tests and exams…teachers getting on your case! Well anyways here goes the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! So don't sue me! **

Chapter 11

**(Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Akari)**

They had been walking along for some time now without knowing where they were going. Rin was busy staring at the fall leaves were flying in the wind; the silence was starting to get to her.

"We'll make better time if we go along the mountain canyons." Sesshoumaru said breaking the silence.

"But that is too dangerous!" Akari protested.

"It would be more dangerous going through the forest. They probably have spies looking for us." stated Rin as they walked to the edge of the forest the bordered the canyons.

Akari huffed. She leaned towards Rin and whispered, "Why do you always agree with him?"

Rin blushed. She finally managed to stutter back, "I-I…do not! How could you think such a thing?"

"Ha! Then why are you blushing?" Akari asked pointing towards Rin's ever darkening red face.

Sesshoumaru who had been busy looking for any threats didn't seem to pay any attention to the girls' teasing. He was looking towards the forest when he heard a crack. He turned around just in time to see the ground under their feet start to crumble.

Rin screamed as they started to plunge off the edge. Sesshoumaru instantly reacted to the situation by grabbing Rin and jumping to safety. Akari wasn't so lucky. She tried grabbing onto something but it was too late. She was already hurtling towards the bottom.

When the ground stopped moving, Rin looked to where Akari used to be standing. It took her a minute to realize what had happened.

"Akari!" Rin shouted. She tried to squirm out of Sesshoumaru grip, but he only held her tighter.

"Put me down! PUT ME DOWN!" Rin shrieked.

"No." Sesshoumaru said coldly.

Rin stared at him in disbelief. "We can't just leave her! We've got to go help her!"

"She'll be fine. She's a demon; she can take care of herself."

"What? Put me down!" Rin yelled.

"Stop, Rin."

"And if I don't?" Rin asked accusingly.

Rin squeaked as Sesshoumaru slung her over his shoulders like a sack of potatos. As he started walking away, Rin pounded on his back yelling, "Put me down this instant! This is so undignified! Sesshoumaru! Are you listening to me? Argh!"

**(Army)**

"Okay men get ready!" Rin's uncle yelled to the troops.

"AND WOMEN!" a priestess from the back shouted.

"And women" he muttered. "I want all the archers in the front awaiting my orders.

The army shifted letting men and women with bows and arrows rush to the front. They placed an arrow by the bow and aimed to the moving target that quickly approached them.

"Draw your swords!" Rin's uncle roared. He looked to the swiftly moving horde of demons moving towards them, and then he turned back to the archers.

"Ready your bows! Aim!" Everything stood still for a moment.

"FIRE!" an onslaught of arrows rained down on the enemies. A hundred men fell wounded or purified, but a thousand more were still coming.

**( Sesshoumaru and Rin)**

Rin lay slumped over Sesshoumaru's shoulder. She had given up on persuading Sesshoumaru to put her down.

"I can walk you know." She said weakly.

Sesshoumaru paused for a moment before placing her back on the ground. He started walking away and Rin tried to walk after him, but the blood rushed to her head and she started to black out.

Sesshoumaru turned to see that she wasn't looking to good. He quickly grabbed her with one arm under her knees and one arm supporting her shoulders. She started mumbling things that he couldn't understand.

"Rin?" He asked. Before closing her eyes and falling unconscious, Rin turned and touched his cheek. Sesshoumaru stared confused at her. 'What is going on?' he thought.

He continued walking along with Rin in his arms. Rin moved closer to him and snuggled into his warmth. Sesshoumaru flinched and unconsciously pulled her closer to him.

It was starting to get dark so he decided to stop in a clearing. He placed Rin on the ground and went in search of some firewood.

While he was away, Rin sat up groggily. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. Then she took a better look at her surroundings. Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be found, the sun was setting, and there was probably wild animals around. She shivered.

'Okay Rin…everythings going to be fine. Sesshoumaru would never leave us all alone…in the forest…by ourselves…in the dark…without anyone else around.' Rin was beginning to freak out. 'Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness! He's gone! I'm alone! What am I going to do?'

Rin stood up and took two steps forward then decided to turn back when she collided with something. "OUCH!" She looked up to see Sesshoumaru standing there with logs in his arms.

He stared at Rin for a moment before walking past her to the center of the clearing and placing the logs there. He really wished he had Jaken's two headed stick to easily light them.

He started to drip poison on them which only managed to melt them. He glared angrily at the logs thinking that if he stared at them hard enough they might burst into flames.

"What are you doing?" Rin asked as she knelt down beside him.

"I am making a fire."

"Well let me help."

"No I can do it alone." Sesshoumaru replied coldly. He picked up a stick and examined it closely trying to figure out what would make it light up. He really wished he had paid attention to what Jakken had done.

Rin shook her head and giggled as Sesshoumaru took out his sword and tried to light them with it. When that failed he turned and glared at Rin, who was now doubling over with laughter.

Sesshoumaru was still not willing to give up. He found a rock and tried rubbing it and a stick together, trying to imitate the way his father had done it when they had traveled together. When this failed he threw down the stick and walked toward a tree at the edge of the clearing and sat cross-legged with his arms crossed in a defiant manner.

Rin rolled her eyes. This was getting them no where. She had no idea how to make a fire on her own. Jaken had always done it for her. It was getting cold and she automatically shivered.

'Great Rin. Now Sesshoumaru-sama probably thinks you're weak! Well it is really cold...but if he thinks we're weak he'll abandon us…would he do that? Well to him we're only human, which to him means we're useless.' Rin's thoughts became jumbled.

Sesshoumaru watched as the young woman's expressions changed rapidly. 'What is she thinking about?' She kept shivering. 'Stupid humans, so weak, but Rin is …different somehow. I can't understand these feelings. What is going on here? I have always been in control…but with this girl…it's totally different. Why didn't I get rid of her when I had the chance? Maybe, it's because I …care…about her? But, I don't care about anyone…not even my own family. I just don't understand!'

While they were having their conversations with their consciences, Rin had unknowingly moved to where Sesshoumaru was sitting and sat next to him, nestling into his fur pelt.

Sesshoumaru didn't notice until he heard light breathing next to him. He turned slightly and recoiled. This caused Rin to sleepily fall into his lap. Sesshoumaru stared wide-eyed at the girl's sleeping form. 'What should I do? Should I wake her? No, let her sleep.'

He pulled her petite body close to his and arranged themselves in a more comfortable position. He laid his chin on the top of her head and sighed. 'What is happening to me? Am I becoming weak? What are these feelings that I have for this small human woman?'

**(Army)**

It was an all out butchery. Thousands of men, women, and demon bodies littered the ground. Blood was permanently stained into the bottoms of the warriors' feet. Swords clashing could be heard for miles and screams of the wounded pierced the night sky.

It was pointless to go on. The only result would be more loses on both sides. A general ran frantically to Rin's uncle.

"Commander! We must retreat immediately!" he cried.

Rin's uncle stared at him then turned his attention to the battle field. He visibly cringed. He turned away ready to vomit.

"Give the order, sir! We need to retreat and save the wounded! Sir, please!"

"Fine. Tell the men to retreat back to camp."

"Yes sir!" the general said relieved.

Rin's uncle sighed as he watched as his shattered army ran away at full speed. 'What am I going to do now?' He mused.

**Well sorry but that's all I got for now! I am so sorry again that it took so long! Well I'll try to update faster! Read and review! Much Appreciated to all who reviewed my story! You are the best!**


	12. New Feelings and Flashbacks

**A/N – Thanks so much for all the reviews! I am trying to update faster, but I am so busy so bear with me. I am graduating so I have been so busy!**

_**Animegirl007 – Thanks for the review! I'll try to update quicker this time.**_

_**Bluediamond-hime – thanks for the review!**_

_**Angelsnowtiger ( ) – Your review meant so much to me! (Tear) I love reviewers like you! Thank you so much!**_

Chapter 12

**(Sesshoumaru, Rin)**

Rin snuggled closer to the warmth. She didn't want to open her eyes or ruin the moment. She blushed realizing how good it felt to be in his arms…how 'right' it felt.

Sesshoumaru began stroking her hair. His touches sent goosebumps down her spine. Her head felt dizzy when his hand gently grazed her cheek. '_What is going on? Why do I not want him to stop?'_

Rin hated herself for not being able to wrap herself around him completely and whisper into his ear how she felt about him…how head-over-heels she had fallen. She sighed a little too loudly which made Sesshoumaru halt his movements.

'_Damn! Good one, Rin! Way to ruin it!' _Rin sat there mentally kicking herself for being so foolish.

"We should keep moving." Sesshoumaru said coldly as he unceremoniously pushed Rin off his lap and started walking away.

'_Humph! Jerk!' _Rin thought to herself as she brushed off the dirt from her clothes and chased after Sesshoumaru.

They had been walking for some time now and Rin was starting to get hungry. "Um…Sesshoumaru-sama? I was wondering if we could stop to get something to eat." Rin asked.

Sesshoumaru stared at her for moment before nodding his head and moving towards a clearing in the woods. Rin followed him smiling to herself, '_Yum! I wonder what there is to eat in the forest. I haven't eaten like this for a** very** long time!' _Rin's mind wandered a bit as she watched Sesshoumaru sit cross-legged against a tree. '_What is he doing? I haven't made my own food in 2 years! Isn't he going to catch me something?_' Rin stared at him, waiting to see if he would take the hint that she hadn't moved yet.

**Flash Back**

Rin had just arrived at the castle and she was being shown around. "Lady Rin, pay attention! This is the dinning hall, and over there is the door to the kitchen. Now if you'll follow me please we will continue to the grand ball room." One of her ladies-in-waiting stated.

Rin had stopped paying attention after the word "kitchen" had been said. '_Hmm… Rin is very hungry…maybe Rin can find food in the kitchen._' Rin started walking through the doors to kitchen, not even caring that her tour-guide had left without her. '_Hmm…which cupboard to look in first_.' Rin moved to one of the many cabinets and opened the door. Inside were 10 little snails. Rin had never seen anything like them before, so she cautiously moved her hand and touched one.

"Eww! Gross! What is that?" Rin shrieked as she recoiled her hand.

"It's a delicacy. Imported all the way form China. They're for the Lady Rin's Party." A figure said from behind her.

Rin turned and faced the female and replied, "Why on Earth would Rin want _bugs_ at Rin's party! What were they thinking?"

The female figure shook her head. "Well Lady Rin, it seems you have a lot to learn. By the way, my names Akari."

"Please, call me Rin. Rin dislikes the entire Lady this and Lady that thing."

"Okay _Rin_, why are you in the kitchen? Don't you know it's not suitable for a woman of your stature to be seen with servants?" Akari asked.

"Well, Rin was hungry and Rin cares not in who's company Rin's in!" She fired back.

"Well in that case let's make some bread!" Akari said gleefully.

Rin stared at her as if Akari as if she was drunk. "Now Rin, climb up there and get the flour while I get the eggs." Akari laughed.

Rin climbed on top of the counter and opened a cupboard to find a giant sack of flour. She grabbed the bag and carefully tried to take it off the shelf.

"Careful Rin, don't drop---" Akari started but was interrupted when the door flung open, which caused the flour to splatter all over Rin. One of Rin's ladies-in-waiting stood in the doorway and was looking around quite flustered.

"Oh my goodness! Have any of you seen Lady Rin? She has gone missing and I can not find her!" The woman turned to a confused Akari and a white covered Rin. "**Ahh!** Lady Rin! What are you doing!" and with that the woman fainted.

Rin gasped and ran to the poor woman side. "Will she be alright?" She asked Akari.

"Yeah, this happens all the time, trust me, she'll be up and running in about 10 minutes." Akari replied while poking the woman with a wooden spoon.

"Rin guesses Rin won't be doing this again." she laughed as she looked at her now flour stained clothes.

**End of Flashback**

'_Hmm…I got in deep trouble for that one! I never got to even go near the kitchen doors again!_' Rin thought to herself.

While Rin was thinking, Sesshoumaru sat facing the opposite direction, thinking of his actions this morning. '_What had made me want to hold her like that? Why can I not get rid of this feeling pounding in my chest? Do I care for this human girl so much that my self-control is weakening?_' He turned to see that Rin was still standing there. '_Does she expect me to get her some food?Hmm…stupid, weak humans!_' He thought as he stood up and walked into the woods. 'Maybe I'll stop thinking of her if I leave for a bit.

"Wow! He actually went!" Rin gasped, surprised at his actions.

**(Akari)**

"Ouch! Stupid rock! Get of my leg!" Akari yelled pushing the car-sized boulder off of her leg. Blood gushed out of her wound below her knee. "Great, now what do I do?" She looked up and couldn't even see the sky. '_Wow! That's a long fall!_' She thought scratching her head. "Well I guess there's only one way out."

She crawled out of the pile of boulders and limped along the narrow walkway between the canyon walls. '_Where do I go from here?_ _Oh! Look there's a cave ahead!_' Akari laughed thinking that she had such good luck. She walked into the cave and sat on a rock that was near the entrance so that she could see a bit.

'_Hmm…what's that sound?_ Akari looked torward where she heard heavy breathing. A pair of glowing red eyes stared back at her.

"B-B-B-**BEAR!**" She cried as she leapt out of the cave and sprinted farther down the walkway. '_Yeah…some luck I have!_'

**(Army)**

After retreating they had hid among the mountains. Many of the soldiers had abandoned them, especially the demons since Sesshoumaru wasn't around.

"My Lord, what are we going to do? We have suffered many losses and there is no way we can defeat them!" one of the generals said.

"We will not surrender! They have killed my niece and I shall avenge her death! Heal the wounded and get ready for battle in the morning!" Rin's uncle replied.

The generals got up and left him so that they could tend to the injured. When they were far enough away, Rin's uncle wept. He cried for himself, he cried for his tattered army, he cried for the destruction of people's lives and homes, and he cried most of all for the few memories that he had of his niece.

**Flashback**

"Rin, you must learn proper grammar! Starting immediately, do you understand?" Rin's aunt asked.

"Yes! Rin understands!" Rin stated happily.

"No, no Rin! Repeat after me: I understand." Rin's aunt reprimanded.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Rin asked.

"Never mind!" Rin's aunt sighed as she pushed Rin towards her new grammar instructor. Rin had worked hard at trying to learn how to speak correctly and when she thought she had it right she ran to her uncle to show him.

"Uncle! Akari has asked I if I could go to pick flowers with her. I said that I had to ask you if me could go! She said she would wait for I at the room that is mine! Can me go?" Rin asked innocently.

"Of course! Go right ahead!" Rin's uncle said laughing.

"Oh! Thank you! You have made I so happy! Me can't wait to see all the pretty flowers that I can find!" Rin said cheerfully.

Rin's uncle had laughed the entire day and his servants had thought that he had gone crazy so they locked him in his chambers.

**End of Flashback**

"Oh Rin, what has become of you now?" He asked no one in particular. "What will your aunt say when she finds out you won't be coming home with me?"

But what he didn't know was that Rin and Sesshoumaru were steadily heading his way.

**

* * *

**

**Sorry it took so long! I'll try to update faster next time! **

**True-miko15**


	13. Revelations

**Wow it has been such a long time since I last updated…like 6 years. But someone added my story as an alert so I decided to reread it and update :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Sasuke-**

Most of his army had run out of the castle before the bomb and had proceeded to attack the Eastern troops.

'Well those men are expendable. I can easily replace them when I have complete control of the East and West' He thought to himself.

He got onto his horse and continued to follow his men sending messengers ahead to give orders.

'This will show that old fool Uncle that he should have always supported me instead of that wench Rin and her disgusting dog-demon' He mused as he heard reports that the Eastern Army was retreating.

'Soon now I will enter the Central City as victor and take my rightful place on the throne with or without my bride' He began to laugh manically. He touched the Shikon shard that he found and it seemed to give him strength.

**Army-**

Many of the northern most villages had already been evacuated before now and were already headed towards the Central City. The army was hastening the straggling refugees knowing that the northern invaders were not too far behind. The goal was to reach the heavily fortified Central City and hold out there until the invaders gave up or help from the south arrived.

The Central City could hold 5 million citizens and could feed them from the storage for about a month. If the siege lasted for longer than that then they were doomed. If only their shining light Lady Rin had not been killed in the battle earlier because she could have given hope to her scared troops.

Rin's Uncle wondered how he would face his wife and tell her that he had not been able to protect their Rin. What would his brother say knowing that Rin's Uncle had failed in fulfilling his dying wish to protect his baby girl Rin? The world was crumbling around him. Soon he would lose his lands, his family, and most certainly his life.

"Sir, a messenger has been dispatched to the Southern tribes to enlist the help of their ruler in aiding us against the Northern Invaders" the leading general explained, pulling Rin's Uncle away from his musings.

"So be it" He said dismissing the weary general. He doubted the south would assemble in time to save them, let alone if they responded at all. Everyone seemed to be afraid of these Northern Invaders and it might be safer to try to protect one's own lands. However, Rin's Uncle knew that only by joining together could they win this battle.

"Why did you have to leave us Rin?" He said aloud to the wind.

**-Flashback-**

When he and his wife had discovered that their slain sibling's young daughter was still alive they had been overjoyed. They had been disheartened to learn that she had been raised by a dog-demon and worried about her ability as a ruler. Soon however they learned that she was a fair and compassionate human being who, with the proper training, could bring her people years of prosperity.

"Uncle can we help the needy in the border cities? I know when I was living there that it was a horrid place to be" 15 year old Rin asked.

"If that is a project you want to work on then, yes whatever you would like to do"

Rin had left him then with a determined expression, going to her room to think of ideas on how to better the lives of her people.

"Uncle can we open a public university here in the city where anyone can go to learn how to read and write?" 16 year old Rin had asked.

"Uncle can we hold a large festival to celebrate the great harvest this year and the good job that the farmers did?"

The list went on.

**-End Flashback-**

'It's a shame you did not live long enough to fulfill your destiny' Rin's Uncle said with a sigh. The army would reach the Central City at dawn. Hopefully they were prepared for what was to come.

**Rin and Sesshoumaru-**

They had been traveling along for quite some time in the dense forest. Thankfully they had not encountered any demons. Though Rin was sure that most were being scared away just by Sesshoumaru's presence.

It was getting dark so they decided to stop. Rin unconsciously scooted closer to Sesshoumaru for warmth. He didn't flinch seemingly thinking of more important things.

'Her scent is the same as it was the day she left' Sesshoumaru thought as out of the corner of his eye, he watched her gaze intently into the fire. He noticed her shiver slightly and wrapped his arm around her telling himself 'I don't care if she's cold I just can't allow her to die is all.'

'Don't freak out Rin! Oh my gosh he's touching you!' Rin tensed up slightly causing Sesshomaru to remove his arm hastily.

'It is inappropriate for me to touch a human in this comfortable of a manner' he corrected himself. He moved to stand, but stopped when Rin grabbed his hand gently.

"Please don't go" Rin pleaded gazing up at him. He looked down at her fingers touching his and Rin pulled them back blushing.

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru-sama I don't know what came over me!" Rin exclaimed quickly trying to backtrack, slightly embarrassed by her forwardness.

Sesshoumaru recovering his shock from the outburst did not reply but returned to his seat beside her. He turned to face her looking intently expecting her to speak.

Rin, feeling like a fool, just stared back. 'Stop blushing Rin! He already thinks you're a weak human!' She tried to compose herself.

Sesshoumaru amused by her uncomfortableness looked away and began to wonder why he allowed himself to sit beside this human girl. 'Was she not everything he had despised in the human female that his father had married? No his Rin was different. She was better than any human he knew.'

"Sometimes I don't think I'm quite cut out for this job." Rin said and then blushed embarrassed by her show of emotion. 'Why is it so easy for me to confide in him?'

He looked at her, giving her his full attention, silently giving her permission to continue. He was emotionless as ever.

"When my aunt and uncle came to take me away from you, I was so lost. I thought that if you had wanted me to stay, you would have fought harder to keep me." Rin explained.

Sesshoumaru was thoroughly confused. He had not realized that that was what she had wanted. He had figured that it was best for her to live amongst her own people. Besides, what was he going to do with her now that she was getting older? She was 15 years old back then and now she has grown into a beautiful 17 year old young lady.

"You said we would always be together and I waited and waited for you to visit me in the East and ask me to return with you so we could continue our journey across the Western Lands." Rin lowered her eyes gazing into the embers of the fire. She wondered what Sesshoumaru was thinking. Did he think she was being a weak emotional human and want to leave her again.

After he did not reply, she continued. "After time had passed I wanted to become a good leader for my people. I wanted to be the best so that I could make you proud and get your attention. I tried everything but you still never showed." Rin's eyes began to fill with tears.

"When I sent Akari to ask for your help I wasn't even certain that you remembered me. I wasn't sure that you would come to my aid. I just knew that you had been there for me in the past and were always my savior." Rin looked at him gazing intently into his eyes.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama for being here. Finally." Emboldened by her speech, she leaned over and kissed him gently on the cheek. Unable to move from shock, Sesshoumaru watched as Rin's eyes widened as she blushed realizing what she had done. She turned away and lay down next to the fire and pretended to sleep.

Alone with his thoughts Sesshoumaru mused about what Rin had revealed to him. 'What are these feelings stirring inside of me? How can this human child be affecting me so much? I, Sesshoumaru, need no one!' He looked down at his sleeping ward. 'Maybe my father's sword allowed me to heal her because it was time I needed someone?'

He stood up and leapt into the nearest tree settling down for the night. 'I don't think I'll be sleeping much tonight with so much to think about.'

Dawn crept up on the horizon earlier than Rin would have liked. She had had a fitful sleep last night and even though she was eager to reunite with her uncle and her army, she was dreading her next encounter with her demon lord.

Brushing the sleep from her eyes and dusting off her clothes she stood and collected her things completely ignoring him. 'He hasn't said anything this whole time! What is he thinking about?'

Sesshoumaru could see the inner turmoil inside of her as he watched silently from the shadows. He was not sure what to say to her. When it looked like she had packed up her belongings he turned and headed in the direction of the Central City.

Rin sighed, 'This is going to be a loooooong day!' She followed Sesshoumaru but stayed a few feet behind so that she did not have to look him in the eye.

They reached the top of the hill and Sesshoumaru stopped, waiting for Rin to catch up. 'Just like old times' she laughed silently to herself, 'I am so out of shape for this traveling thing, but oh how I've missed it.'

She stopped her musing when she saw what Sesshoumaru was looking at. The sun was just setting but she could make out the walls and the towers of her home, Central City. In the distance she could see the last of her uncles armies moving behind the fortified gates. At least he was safe she thought. Maybe a couple days' journey behind them was the fires and destruction of the invading army. Rin silently prayed that her and Sesshoumaru would be able to make it in time.

"How long until we reach the city Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked turning towards him. Her voice cracked since they were the first words she had said all day.

'The light hits her in such a way as to make her look even more beautiful' Sesshoumaru thought to himself. He was taken from his musings by her voice.

"Maybe a day or two." He replied stoically. Seeing the panic in her eyes he added, "if we keep walking this slowly."

Rin inwardly groaned knowing it was her fault they traveled this pace. Sesshoumaru knew she was afraid, more for her people than herself, and unsure of what to do next. He decided that he did not like that she had to feel this way and he never wanted her to feel that way again.

Before Rin could protest, Sesshoumaru picked her up into his arms bridal style and set off at a fast pace towards the city. Rin felt a thrill flow through her at moving this fast and a bit jittery for being this close to his body. They would make good time traveling like this.

'Why is he doing this? Is it for me? Does he actually care?' Rin thought to herself. Pushing aside personal thoughts she said, '"Uncle here we come!"

**Akari-**

After traveling for days with no sign of civilization she was sure she was lost. 'I bet this was Sesshoumaru's doing. He just had to get alone with Rin! Argh' She tripped on a rock.

'When I get out of here I'm going to-' She was cut off by the breaking of a branch behind her.

"Who's there!" She tried yelling authoritatively but was too tired to be able to put up much of a fight if it came down to it.

"Stupid girl where is Sesshoumaru-sama!" squawked an exasperated Jaken, Ah-Un traveling silently behind him.

"How should I know? I lost them days ago!" Akari cried, unhappy that the one person she's seen in days is this annoying toad-demon.

"We have been looking for Sesshoumaru-sama since he did not return for a long time. He would not abandon his most loyal servant Jaken!" Jaken replied searching around the clearing as if Sesshoumaru was hiding behind a tree and would jump out any second.

"Well I DON"T KNOW WHERE THEY ARE!" She yelled as she stomped off. Jaken stared after her wide-eyed. He chased after her before she could get very far.

"You must help us find our lord!" Jaken pleaded.

"Not a chance shrimpy!" She replied continuing her pace. She stopped when she reached the edge of the forest and ran into a beach and palm trees.

"Argh! What is this place! Where am I!" She sat down exasperated.

"Well I was curious why you were heading south this whole time" Jaken mused allowed.

"SOUTH!" She must have passed the Central City while still in the forest and traveled all the way to the Southern land. She fell backwards into the sand. This day would just keep getting worse and worse.

**So Sorry for the wait! I know it has been so long but I kind of forgot about this story but if I get reviews and people want me to continue it I will keep updating :) Thank you to my faithful readers who put up with me!**

**True_miko15**


	14. Deeper Feelings

**Here is the next Chapter! Please review and I will keep writing! Hope you like it!**

'**-' thoughts**

"**-"speech**

***Warning Lemon!***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Rin and Sesshoumaru –**

They had been traveling all day and had stopped to rest in the woods.

'We'll reach the Central City soon.' Rin thought to herself. She wasn't sure she was prepared to handle what awaited her there, but she knew that she must do what was best for her people. Thankfully Sesshoumaru had been extremely helpful this whole time. She was extremely confused and shocked by his attitude change.

**-Flashback-**

Sesshoumaru had been carrying her for sometime now and Rin was getting used to steady rise and fall of Sesshoumaru's chest against her head as they ran. They were making remarkably good time. They stopped to rest and Rin excused herself to go out in the woods.

She munched on berries as she walked, remembering how Jaken-sama had taught her which berries were safe to eat while she had been traveling with them.

'Why can't things be as simple as they had been back then?' Rin mused. She wished she could give up and live out her days in the solace of the forest, but if there was one thing traveling with Sesshoumaru had taught her, it was resilience.

She came across a pond and sat down along the shore. She gazed deeply into the eyes of her reflection. "Is this the face of a princess?" she asked the wind.

"Yes." Came the unexpected response. Rin spun around and saw Sesshoumaru lurking in the trees.

'Baka!' Rin yelled at herself. She should have known that Sesshoumaru would not leave her alone. 'Damn his dog hearing!'

"I'm sure you've met many princesses in your life Sesshoumaru-sama, and I doubt I have half their grace or abilities." Rin replied solemnly.

Sesshoumaru walked up to her grabbed her chin with his hand, tilting it up to look at him.

'When did my little Rin grow up?' Sesshoumaru seemed to be asking himself that a lot lately. Tears brimmed in the corners of her eyes and he felt a deep urge to comfort her.

Remembering their encounter from last night, Sesshoumaru leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. Feeling a little courageous maybe even a little crazy, Rin moved her head to meet his lips with hers.

Both too shocked to move they stayed lip locked for what seemed like an eternity.

'Oh gods what am I doing?' Rin screamed inside. She was about to pull away when she felt Sesshoumaru's other hand reach to her waist and pull her closer to him.

'She's so tiny.' Sesshoumaru mused as he felt her body against his. It felt so right and Rin didn't want it to end.

Unfortunately, the snapping of a twig in the distance broke them apart abruptly.

"We should keep going." Sesshoumaru said stoically. He picked her up and began running to the Central City.

**-End Flashback-**

Confused and embarrassed, Rin wondered what Sesshoumaru was thinking. They had yet to talk about the incident yet and Sesshoumaru had not looked her in the eye since then either.

Rin sighed as Sesshoumaru stretched out his arms to carry her again. 'How can I possibly make this any more awkward?' she thought.

**Army-**

They had been fortifying the city all day. They doubted any of it would help though. Their moral was slipping and it was everything Rin's uncle could do to keep his soldiers from deserting.

He had not even the time to comfort his poor wife who was grieving the loss of their beloved Rin.

He stood on top of the wall looking into the distance. He could see the coming army and his chest swelled with a fear he could never show. No one could save them now; even Sesshoumaru-sama's little imp had abandoned them. 'Smart creature.' Rin's uncle thought bitterly.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed something approaching from the forest. A plume of dust seemed to be moving swiftly in their direction. 'What is this?' he questioned.

"Give me the lens!" Rin's Uncle yelled to one of his men who handed him a spyglass. The wall archers notched their arrows awaiting an order.

"It can't be!" He cried as he gestured for his archers to withdraw. "Open the gate!" he ran down the wall towards the gate. When he arrived he was greeted with a smile from his niece.

"Hello uncle! I missed you!" Rin exclaimed running to the open arms of her uncle.

He was unable to move or speak. He just held her and cried for his lost Rin who had returned.

When he was able to regain himself, he turned to Sesshoumaru and said, "Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru for protecting my niece. There is no way to repay everything you have done for us."

Sesshoumaru said nothing and stalked off towards the castle. Rin shook her head as her uncle grabbed her hand and took her to see her aunt.

After the tearful reunion with her family, Rin knew she had to rally her troops. She moved to an outer wall and called out to her soldiers and the scared citizens of Central City.

"I am sorry that I was not here when Sasuke's army ran us out of the North. I am here now and I know that we can withstand anything he throws at us. The people of the East are a noble resilient clan and we never give up!" Cheers came from the crowd.

"There will be no more running. Sasuke has set his eyes on the Central City. And we will stare him straight back in the eyes and stand our ground!" Rin yelled feeling more confidence flow from her to the others. Cheering continued while she stepped aside for her uncle and war general to take the stage and distribute labor and guardsmen. Rin knew she could rely on these men to carry out her orders.

**Rin-**

Rin walked towards the castle and when no one was around slunk against a wall. It seemed to her that the stone didn't seem sturdy enough to hold her up as her body began to shake with the fear she had been holding in.

"Good speech." Sesshoumaru stated evenly. Rin nearly jumped out of her skin. She quickly composed herself, though her quivering voice gave her away.

"I did what I had to. They need to know that I believe in them." Rin said nonchalantly.

Sesshoumaru stared at her quizzically waiting for her to say more, but she just sighed and stalked away to her chambers

'If he's just going to judge me than I don't need to spend time with him anymore!' She thought sadly. She was hurt by the way he was treating her. Especially after what had happened earlier.

It was dark by now and Rin lay in her bed unable to stop her mind from churning a mile a minute. 'I'm not going to get any sleep tonight!' Rin exclaimed. She knew that she desperately needed it. Her advisors said that Sasuke's army would reach them by noon. Rin sighed as she tossed and turned trying to relax.

**Sesshoumaru- **

Now that they were back in the human city, he was anxious to leave. He hated humans and their fear was leaking into the air and making him gag.

He had a pounding headache and it didn't help that his mind kept returning to that kiss he and Rin had shared in the forest. He had been unable to speak to her or look at her since then without bringing up unwanted feelings.

'I should not be feeling this way about a human girl!' he growled. He stared from a window of one of the towers as Rin tried to rally her troops.

'Silly humans, so swayed by emotions' he thought as he watched Rin slip away from the crowd. He decided to follow her and see where she was headed.

He noticed that she had collapsed against a wall, probably exhausted.

"Good speech" he said. 'Wow is that the best you can do?' he thought lamely.

When she spoke to him all he could focus on were how her lips moved. 'Stop thinking this way!' he yelled.

She stalked off and he followed her. He stood on her balcony watching her toss and turn. He needed to comfort her, but how?

He should have left he knew, but this girl had done something to him where he couldn't abandon her.

**-Lemon****-**

Sesshoumaru slipped silently into Rin's chamber. He had no idea what he was doing but he felt compelled to continue.

Rin muttered sleepily as Sesshomaru entering the room stirred her to wakefulness. She heard him lie down on the sleeping mat next to her, and she rolled over in an attempt to get more comfortable. As she spun on the mat, she felt herself bump up against the warm body next to her.

She thought about moving away, but the heat emanating from his body was so comforting, and he hadn't pushed her away like she was expecting. She slid her body close to him, and pressed her back up against his firm, muscled chest.

A slight murmur, half of comfort, and half of surprise rose in her throat as she felt one of his strong, lean arms wrap around her. She had never known him to be so affectionate, but his demeanor had been changing recently.

As he embraced her, she felt something else, a hardness growing below his waist, pressing into her back as it swelled. She smiled softly as she felt it.

'So these are the feelings he's been hiding?' She thought. She reached behind her back, and her hand slipped slowly into the folds of his robe, his quickening breaths the only sign that he noticed her movements.

She grasped his shaft in her hand, and began to stroke it slowly, eliciting a small moan from him, as his own hand, begins to gently squeeze her breast. His thumb slid back and forth across her quickly hardening nipple, slipping over the silken fabric of her kimono, as he teased her.

His hand snaked into the opening in her robe, and began to tenderly caress her exposed breast, the other hand moving between her legs, to tease her wetness. His finger ran slowly across her engorged clit, before running lazily down her slit, feeling the wetness building within her. As his thumb continued to play with her button, his finger slipped tenderly into her tight hole.

She squeezed firmly down on his rod, pumping vigorously as his hands drove her into frenzy, exploring every inch of her flesh, as he massaged her wetness.

"Enough." he said simply, his shaft twitching as she rubbed it.

He pulled away from her momentarily, before rolling her onto her back, and pulling up her kosode past her waist. He unfastened his own robe, and shrugged himself out of it, his hard shaft bobbing between his legs as he looked down at her, and slid between her thighs.

The head of his cock brushed lightly across her outer lips, as he moved his hips up and down, toying with her. Finally, he eased his way into her. A moan escaped her lips, as she felt his warmth filling her.

He moved slowly, tenderly at first, gently stretching her out, until he felt himself fully within her. His pace sped up, his shaft sliding in and out of her as his hands wrapped around her hips, pulling her onto him with every thrust, as his claws dug lightly into her.

She gasped in pleasure, as her release began to build, his staff splitting her apart as it moved within her. Her eyes opened wide as she felt her climax begin, crying out as her body spasmed, and clenched down on Sesshomaru's shaft as he begans to come inside her, his hands tightening on her sides.

Rin sighed contentedly, as Sesshomaru collapsed beside her his arms still wrapped around her.

**-End Lemon-**

Rin didn't want this night to end. She couldn't fully grasp what had just happened, but she knew she had wanted it. She had needed it.

She breathed in Sesshoumaru's scent as he nuzzled her neck. She exhaled and closed her eyes. She felt safe next to him and all of her worries seemed to vanish. At least she would get some sleep tonight.

**Sasuke-**

His scouts had told him that Sesshoumaru and Rin had been spotted entering the Central City.

'So they lived and have returned home?' he mused. Not that it mattered to him since no one would be able to get in his way. They would reach the weak Central City at noon and they would crush all those inside.

He couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces. He would defeat Rin's precious dog-demon and then slit her throat in front of Sesshoumaru's own dying eyes. The thoughts made him smile.

He would sleep just fine tonight and dream of riches and death and revenge.

**I hope you all liked this chapter! 6 pages woot! Thanks to my bf for helping me write the lemon since I'm not that good at writing them. Read and review please! I'll update soon!**

**True_miko15**


End file.
